Peril Life
by Maron Berrii
Summary: DISCONTINUED. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu
1. Part I: The Beginning

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews_

**_Bold Italic - Inner Sakura_**

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

The black limousine pulled up to the Haruno Estate. I yawned slightly, rubbing my eyes. The stupid party my parents forced me to go to was boring. It was the typical kind, where middle-aged adults and rich kids who come from noble families go to. Nothing served but cocktail and gourmet sandwiches. There were hardly any people my age there… Wait, actually there was this ONE guy… and these two other girls; But they didn't pay attention to me. As usual, my parents were the last to leave, in fact, they stayed up till dawn, chatting and laughing with the other socialites.

The door opened and a hand was extended to me. I graciously grabbed it and got out of the limo, my eyes struggling to stay awake. It was still around dawn, my favourite time of the day, and I was still wearing the thin pink dress. I heard my mother and my father laughing at each other, enjoying themselves like any middle-aged parents would do.

"Sakura dear, how was it hm? I'm sure it was quite up to the standards of the noble." Mother chimed.

Father chuckled. "The Kuzo Family may have risen up to the higher ranks, but they still lack the basics of a lavishing party." He added. Mother smiled cheekily at him and the two of them ventured towards the mansion door.

The driver patted my back sincerely and went to park the limo. I sighed and walked towards the door, my heels clicking on the pavement. All I wanted to do was sleep.

-x-

My eyes opened slowly as I sat up and did a cat stretch. Judging from the sun's ray, it was probably around noon. Great. I hated noon. I got out of bed and headed immediately to my bathroom. After I was done getting ready, I headed out, saying a small 'good afternoon' to my grandparents and parents.

I inhaled the clean air around my house. I was glad the Haruno mansion was on a hill a couple streets away from the main city. If anything, I preferred a clean environment. When I reached the city by car, I headed to a café, which was a daily habit of mine. I sat down far away from the people in the restaurant. My seat was near the washrooms, but there was a window draped over with a curtain very close to me where I can see the alleyway.

A waitress came and I gave her my order, as soon as she left I noticed the three people outside of the window. There was a hole in the window, and I can faintly hear what they were talking about.

"Sorry, leader's order's are clear, he wants the money before opening hours," said a tall man with his face covered. The guy in front of them looked nervous.

"Listen, I know your leader. But if you would just give me some time-" Another guy, silver haired man grabbed the guy by his collar.

"You punk, we don't have time for this. We made a deal: you would bring us the money and in return your stupid boss would get our drugs. The Akatsuki are known to make any underground business go bankrupt, you wouldn't want that would you?"

'_Akatsuki? I've never heard of them.'_

'_**Well duh, you don't associate yourself with common people.'**_

I held a gasp as the silver-haired man slammed the guy into the wall. Luckily for them, they were in the alleyway and nobody in the café glanced at my direction.

"We came all the way from Amegakure City to this pathetic Konohagakure shit. My buddy and I sure as hell wouldn't want to stay another minute here, so pass the bills _now_."

Suddenly another person came, he seemed to be associated with the guy that was almost getting beat up. He had a huge sack of what looked like money inside. The silver-haired man grinned and took it, throwing it to his partner.

"Your lucky your friend came to save you, otherwise, you would've been dead by now." The silver-haired man said, and with that they left. The waitress finally came and handed me my food. I swallowed hard, the guy who came was talking to his friend, they looked scared and I could tell they were regretting getting into this sort of business.

I stirred my coffee. The life of danger… My people did not associate themselves with this thing… But was it bad to say that… I was intrigued? That I wanted to know more about this lifestyle?

I took a bite of my food. Maybe one of my friends have been in this kind of thing before. I could try asking them… Right?

-x-

"Gangs? From what you told me those people are probably involved in the Yakuza sort of thing." Gaara answered. He's the son of the Governor in Sunagakure, which was only a few miles away from Konoha. After our fathers agreed on a business deal, me and him have been good friends, and... well... friends with benefits.

I nodded as I followed him and sat on his lap. His hands went to my waist as mine went to his hair. "But you were part of this before, weren't you?"

Gaara shook his head. "I did not align myself with any gangs, but because of my high status some of the bosses came up to me."

I stared at him. "You didn't get hurt right? None of them threatened you?"

He didn't answer as he unexpectedly kissed me. He didn't waste any time as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I gasp as he groped my ass and his kisses became deeper. He gathered me into his arms and we hit the bed. I pulled his hair and we broke the kiss.

"Answer me."

He sighed and sat up. "No I did not get hurt. Those criminal organizations know that if anything happens to me, the law would be against them."

He tried to kiss me again but I dodged his mouth. "I better get going, mother wants me to go with her to see her new friend, apparently it's an Uchiha." I said, getting up to leave. He didn't say a word as I left his room.

-x-

I arrived at my house 10 minutes later. Mother was already waiting in the living room, dressed up in her casual rich clothes.

"Sakura, there you are! We're going to be late, hurry up and get ready!" She ordered. Sighing, I made my way up towards the long and fancy stairs and into my room. Since it was just a small get together, I made sure to wear something fancy and girly. Mother doesn't like it when I wear jeans to her meetings. As I headed downstairs the maid told me my mother was waiting outside in the limo. I headed out the doors and got inside the limousine, she gave me a quick peck on the cheeks and the driver headed towards the Uchiha Estate.

Inside the car mother smiled at me. "I heard Uchiha-san has two handsome sons. I wonder if you guys will get along?" She pondered. I faked a smile, even though I knew it was wrong. Mother always had this kind, optimistic energy around her... While I was just a rich girl trapped in a high society with a rude attitude... At least in my opinion. Many of the adults I meet say I'm a polite and sweet girl.

"You know, I'm kind of nervous. Uchiha-san comes from the powerful and prestigious Uchiha Clan, do you think she's just meeting me just to be nice?" She asked me.

I looked at her, and I could tell she wanted my advice. "Well..." I began. "I suggest that you stay away from being fake. I know you have a reputation as a social butterfly, so your always saying nice things. If you flatter and suger coat Uchiha-san too much, she'll probably get the impression your just those typical socialites." I stated. Mother smiled at me.

"I'm so proud to have a honest and intelligent daughter." She complimented me. "Very well then! No faking!"

I was probably a hypocrite for saying that.

I looked out the window as the limo stopped driving. The driver said that we were at the Estate already. As the door opened, me and mother stepped out. Even though I was use to seeing huge mansions, the Uchiha Mansion was beyond standard wealth.

The gates were long and huge, the grass green and finely trimmed. There was one very huge mansion in the middle with a fountain in front of it. To the left of the main mansion was another mansion, probably for the other family members of the Uchiha Clan. A similar mansion was on the right of the main one, which I assume was for the rest of the clan members. Mother smiled. "They are one of the richest families in all of Japan, they're even richer than the Haruno and Kuzo Family combine. What a feat, hm?"

I nodded, agreeing with her. Very soon a person came towards us. It was a butler, and he motioned us to follow him inside the Estate. It was quite a long walk, and I was glad that I got use to wearing heels for long periods of time. Finally which seemed like forever, we arrived in the front. We walked up the steps and the butler opened the huge door, leading us inside the mansion.

My eyes widened in surprise. Do I even need to mention how much better it looked inside? The floors and walls were made out of marble. The walls were painted gold and the floor was spotless. The butler told us to go into the living room, where Uchiha-san was waiting for us. Following my mother, I admired the paintings and the finely furnish decor.

"Uchiha-san!" Mother's voice ranged. My eyes shifted to see a black-bluish hair lady with delicate face features. She was quite short, but it was obvious that I was shorter than her by one inch without my heels. The two ladies hugged each other as they exchanged greetings. Taking initiative I walked over to the lady and smiled.f

"Hello Uchiha-san, my name is Sakura Haruno, heiress and daughter to the Haruno Family." I said, trying hard to sound nice. Uchiha-san gave me a smile in return and she scanned me from top to bottom, which was kind of awkward. Her smile grew when she finished, as if I had her approval. "I've heard the Haruno Heiress was beautiful, but up close she's beyond gorgeous!" She breathed out.

I can tell mother was jumping for joy inside, but something wrong was nagging inside of me. '_I'm not THAT gorgeous, I've seen way prettier girls before.'_

_**'But none of them can pull of the pink hair and green eyes.'**_ Inner said. Smiling once again, I said a thank you to Uchiha-san.

"The two of you guys can just call me Mikoto. If we're going to be friends, we can at least drop the formality." Mikoto said.

Finally I found a down-to-earth socialite; then again, she had a different air around her compare to the other rich women. "Well then, let's go to the living room and talk, Sayuri-chan." Mikoto said. Mother nodded and the two of them walked into the living room.

I stood there. Where was I suppose to go? Well, if I go with my mother and Mikoto, I would have to endure hours of gossiping, chatting and money business, which I sighed at. I couldn't walk around the mansion, it was bigger than mine and I would easily get lost.

"Who are you?"

That voice... Smooth, deep, rich. Whoever he was, he must be a major hottie. Turning around, my eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Quickly digesting him, he had spiky black hair, pale skin, black eyes, about 6'1 in height, lean build, and he was wearing brand clothes. Typical rich boy. I held in a laugh as he was also observing my appearance.

"Sakura Haruno. My mother and I came to visit your mother, but they kind of ventured off..."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So what, I'm suppose to be a tour guide for the Haruno girl?" He said rudely.

"Not that I mind, but if you hadn't shown up, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." I replied. I've never been this feisty before, but maybe that was because this guy had an air around him that yelled 'COCKINESS.'

"You aren't here to get inside my pants right?"

I sweat dropped. "I could careless." I replied, crossing my arms, I have Gaara for that anyways. But from his looks and attitude, I guess he's always getting glomped by fan girls.

"Hn. Follow me."

_**'Well done outer-me, if you keep this up, maybe you'll get more than you asked for.'**_

_'Pervert.'_

I faked a smile as he passed me, and in return he gave me a smirk. As we headed down to the left wing of the mansion, I took the time to scan the decor. Their furniture's were made out of the highest quality wood you could possibly imagine. Every single spot was clean and I assume the maids do a good job of cleaning. All of a sudden I saw something black and red out of the corner of my eye. Rushing to the window, I looked outside to see two tall men talking to each other.

'_Wait a second... Those clothes...'_

It hit me.

'_Those people had the same clothing as the ones from_ _the café! They must be in the Akatsuki! But... what are they doing here in the Estate?' _I thought. One of them had black hair, but his back was facing me. The other one looked around 7 foot in height and had a bluish skin tone to him. I heard Sasuke sigh. "What are you doing? Is there something I should see?" He asked. I pointed to the two men outside. Walking towards me, I saw his eyelids close halfway.

"Damn Itachi."

"Itachi?"

"Forget it. Let's go."

I had no choice but to follow him. As much as I wanted to know more about the Akatsuki, that goal would have to wait until I get home or so. I looked out the window again, but I felt my insides drop when the black-haired man was staring at me.

He was even more gorgeous than Sasuke.

-x-

Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing.


	2. Part I: First Impression

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews_

**_Bold Italic - Inner Sakura_**

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

Recap:

_"Damn Itachi."_

_"Itachi?"_

_"Forget it. Let's go."_

_I had no choice but to follow him. As much as I wanted to know more about the Akatsuki, that goal would have to wait until I get home or so. I looked out the window again, but I felt my insides drop when the black-haired man was staring at me._

_He was even more gorgeous than Sasuke._

End.

-x-

**Third POV**

Sakura quickly adverted her eyes from the male. He caught her spying on him, which was awkward since his back was facing her. Now that she thought about it, the man DID look a lot like Sasuke. Perhaps they were related somehow.

"Sasuke, what were those guys doing outside?" She asked. She heard Sasuke scoffed. "Didn't I tell you to forget it? It's none of your business so just drop it." He said. Sakura sighed inwardly, if he was going to be a jerk, let him be a jerk. After walking down the halls and turning around a corner, the two of them reached the backyard. This time, she didn't gasp in surprise.

It was a lot like her backyard; The grass was healthy and green, there was an outdoor pool that was currently covered, there were chairs and tables somewhere beside the pool, they had flowers of many kinds near the fence and building, they had a path that lead to a forest, which she assumed they own. Sasuke told her to follow him and they sat on the chairs.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Sakura said, looking through the large balcony window that her mother and Mikoto were in. She could see they were whispering and giggling at each other.

"Probably something about families and who's richer than who." Sasuke replied, taking a glance at her. He had to admit, Sakura _was _as eye-catching as everyone says. She didn't seem to notice his gaze, which made it easier to eye her down.

'_Long pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, lips a bit too full for her face, quite short, curvaceous, toned legs,' _If Naruto was here, he would've rated her a 100 out of 10, if that was possible.

"Don't you think the rich have nothing else to do but talk and attend parties?" She spoke. He looked away from her and glanced at the balcony window. He saw his mother looking at Sakura and him, then she gave a devious smile. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "They're adults. If they were this rich when they were young, then they probably did everything a person could do. They spend the rest of their lives socializing with people like them. If your gonna live life, at least live life in peace."

Sakura stared at him, and in return Sasuke glared at her. "I see." She said softly.

-x-

"Sayuri I've been thinking, Sasuke is almost 18," Mikoto started. "And I've been thinking about finding a girl for him..."

Sayuri smiled at her. "I think I know where your going."

Mikoto returned her smile. "Every girl that Sasuke meets seem to be turned off by them, I don't know the reason why."

"Perhaps he's still young, teenagers don't want to worry about business, politics and marriage at this early in life." Sayuri replied. '_Although I won't deny it, Sakura and Sasuke seem to look good together.'_

_"_But the way he looks at her, and how he accepted her so fast..." Mikoto smirked. "I don't know what changed him, but Sakura seems to spark an interest in him. Perhaps it's time Sayuri."

Sayuri said nothing as she looked at her daughter. Sakura seemed to be talking to Sasuke about something. Sayuri loved her daughter, but if she arranged a marriage to Sakura so soon, perhaps Sakura will hate her for it. _'On the other hand, it would look good for the Haruno family, marrying an Uchiha.'_ Sayuri thought. Sighing quietly, she drank her brandy and smiled at Mikoto.

-x-

"I hate birthday parties. I'm glad my parents stopped planning them when I turned 12." Said Sakura. Sasuke 'hn' and continued to look straight. It was around evening by now, and the sun was on it's way down.

"And even if my friends invited me to theirs, I would always refuse." She sighed and blew the hair out of her face. Sasuke thought she looked adorable like that, but he stayed quiet. "Why do you hate birthday parties so much?" He questioned.

Sakura smiled slightly. "It all happened on my 11th birthday. I only invited a few of my friends and it was quite fun. But then my friend brought her camera, and I told them I hated taking pictures. Despite that, she said she wouldn't show anyone and that it was just for fun. I believed her, but when the next four days came, one of my acquaintances came up to me and said that she saw my birthday pictures on the Internet. I confronted my friend after that, and that's when I stopped hosting birthday parties."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "All because of that?"

"I hate pictures. Period."

They gave each other a glance. It was around sunset by now, and Sakura had a feeling it was time to go.

"Sakura dear! It's time to go now!" She heard her mother call. Sakura said a bye to Sasuke, but he held her arm so she was unable to move. "My mother is making the chefs cook dinner, your and your mom are invited to stay." Sasuke told her. Sakura gave a nod as she followed Sasuke into the house.

-x-

Sakura stretched as she got out of the limo. She had found out that Sasuke attended the same school as her, but he was in a different dorm than hers; which explained why she didn't see him at all. Her mother seemed happier when she got out. Apparently Mikoto and her mother became more than acquaintances. "How was it sweetie? Did you have fun?"

Sakura slightly nodded. "It was better than what I expected." She responded, walking to the house. Sayuri followed her in, but was immediately hugged by her husband.

"Glad to see you Sayuri-chan," her husband greeted. She smiled and returned the hug. She saw Sakura going up to her room, it looked like she was in a hurry.

-x-

"Now I can find out about Akatsuki. Sasuke was being a prick and wouldn't tell me anything about them, so I'll just have to find out about them by myself." Said Sakura, throwing her stuff on her bed. She sat on her computer chair and quickly typed _Akatsuki _into the search engine. To her expectation, news about the crime organization came up, along with some forums mentioning them. She clicked on a topic that interested her the most and started to read.

"**Last Thursday a man was found dead in a nightclub. It appeared he was stabbed in the arm with a knife and pre-scripted drugs was found in his pockets. His belongings were taken to the police station. The police's found out that he was drug dealing with other suspects. "_Apparently, the murderers were from the organization Akatsuki. The murderer was not_ _identified, but investigations are currently being processed."_ Said Tora Mizuki, chief of the investigation. This is not the first time Akatsuki has committed a crime. Their business are heavily sought after by underground organizations, but with such a high security in Amegakure, police's are unable to get any more information**."

"So that's what they do." Sakura finished. She had to admit, that kind of stuff was something a girl inexperienced such as herself shouldn't get into. But the way she saw those two guys in the café earlier, Sakura believed it couldn't be _that _bad. She slapped her head. What was she thinking? She should stopped this obsession with violence and just live like how a normal rich girl should.

Sighing in frustration, Sakura slipped off her outfit and went into the washroom to brush her teeth. It was Sunday and she had school tomorrow, so she needed to sleep early; especially when she skipped school last Friday.

-x-

"SAAAKKUUU-waaaah!?" A blonde girl wailed. Walking towards her was a pink-haired girl who had slight bags under her eyes. She was wearing a white button-collar shirt with a tie hang loosely, and her black pleated skirt was knee-length. She had white see-through thigh socks and black school shoes. "Good morning Ino." The girl said tiredly.

Ino bit her lip. "You look like a mess. But once again I'm here to fix you up." She remarked as she dragged the girl into the washroom. One they were in, she got out her school bag and grabbed the scissors. Ino used the scissors to cut the bottom of the skirt; unfortunately, Ino made a mistake and cut the skirt extremely short. She sweat dropped but continued anyways.

"Ino! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked. Ino flipped her hair. "I'm redoing your uniform, you NEVER wear your skirt knee-length, so why start now." She replied as she unbuttoned Sakura's shirt till her cleavage was at a viewable sight and tied the school tie around her neck.

"Ino! Please stop, I'm not in the mood for this. I couldn't sleep at all last night so I ended up sleeping at 3 in the morning. My alarm clock woke me up at 7 AM, so I'm really tired." Sakura stated, covering her mouth as she yawned. Ino only smiled as she got out her make up and covered Sakura's dark eye circles.

"Your not giving up are you?"

"Nope."

The pink-haired girl sighed in defeat. After Ino was done applying make-up to Sakura's face, she combed Sakura's hair so it was straighter than before. "You missed a lot during the day you skipped, but luckily you have me to help you catch up through your school year." She said.

_'Ino Yamanaka is the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka. Their family aren't that noble compared to standard wealth, but they were quite rich and could afford sending their daughter to the best high school in Konoha._ _She was also my best friend since we were 7 years old.'_

"Okay, we're all done, let's get to class before we're late." Ino said with a smile. "Thanks, even if it was against my will." Sakura replied. As they headed out most boys that they passed stared at Sakura, as if her appearance was like a model in a porn magazine. She sighed again. "This is why I don't want you messing with my looks. I get eye-humped by perverted boys." Sakura complained. Ino pat her back and ignored her, squealing when she saw a black-haired boy.

"Ooooh! Sai is soooo hot! Maybe I can invite him to one of my parties that I'm hosting on Thursday..." Ino trailed off, giving a wink to Sai when he looked at them. Sakura dragged Ino into their home room and went towards her desk. She instantly lay her head on the desk, hoping to catch some sleep before first period starts. Deciding to start a conversation, Ino started talking.

"So, what were you doing while you were away on Friday? Going to those formal parties?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course not, I was at Suna."

"But what about Saturday?"

"Okay fine, I went with my parents to see the Kuzo Family. Apparently the heir finally got married to a rich woman. It was boring as usual. Now let me sleep."

"What did you do after that?"

"I wanna sleep."

Ino poked Sakura. "What did you do after that?"

Sakura groaned.

Finally the bell rang and homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi came in. "I hope you enjoyed your weekend, students. Those who skipped on Friday, please come see me after school. You have detention." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" She yelled at Ino.

Ino started to freak. "O-Of course not! I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Miss Haruno, can you please go to the board and write down last week's homework?" Kakashi ordered. Sakura glared at her teacher. '_He just LOVES torturing me.'_

"I didn't do my homework."

"What's that?"

"I didn't... Do my homework."

"Ah I see, more detention for you after that."

She groaned.

-x-

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Sakura was sitting in the detention room held by Morino Ibiki. Apparently there were a bunch of students in there, however, because Ibiki is so strict, the room was dead quiet. She would have to wait another 30 minutes if she wanted to get out. _'But how the hell did Kakashi-sensei found out? I haven't been skipping often, so why didn't he just think I was sick or something?'_

She sighed, looking out the window. It was around Autumn, so the scenery was beautiful. It was slightly dark, but the sun was still shining brightly. The leaves were on the ground, and the trees had a nice warm colour to it. She could see some of the students walking out of the gates, their after school clubs finishing. Finally, which seemed like forever, Ibiki told them they were allowed to leave. When she headed out she went to her locker and got her stuff, leaving the school entirely. She decided to walk home this time, instead of calling the limousine driver.

The wind was a bit chilly, but Sakura only zipped up her sweater. She passed various stores and houses, occasionally window-shopping when something interested her. All of a sudden she heard an agony scream inside the alley nearby. Rushing to check on it, she felt her heart skip a beat. There were two guys fighting someone...

Wait.

That _guy._ He was the same guy from the Uchiha Estate, the tall tall guy with the bluish skin tone. Apparently he was having trouble fighting off two guys with weapons in both of their hands. She yelped as someone on the sidewalk bumped into her and pushed her inside the alley, officially gaining the attention of the riot in front of her. All of a sudden a person went behind her and a hand covered over her mouth. She tried to scream but the person pulled her body into his chest, earning a gasp from her.

"What do we have here? A pretty little schoolgirl?" He whispered in her ear. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he only tightened the pressure. Her eyes widened when a guy the Akatsuki member was fighting stabbed him in the back. The blue skin guy let out a grunt and got to his knees, cursing at them. She felt the guy's hands behind her creep up to her thighs and up her skirt.

"You wouldn't mind if I have a little fun.. would you?"

Sakura refused to be taken advantage of. Thinking fast, she bit his hand which made him yell out in pain and released her. She slammed her head into his face, and he grunted, falling to the floor. Her eyes widened when the two guys that were fighting the Akatsuki member were now rushing at her, trying to kill her for hurting their leader.

Because of her short height, it was easy to duck and dodge their weapons. She grabbed both of their arms and slammed them to the walls, their heads bleeding slightly from the impact. They groaned in pain and fell to the ground. She sighed in relief but yelped when a strong hand grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the alley. He released her hand and she stumbled back.

"Damn girl, your good. What are you, some hot chick in disguise?" He complimented. Sakura blinked at him, slightly blushing. "I only did it to protect myself..." She glared at the many people walking in the sidewalks. "And I wouldn't have been in this situation if someone hadn't bump into me and push me into the alley."

The Akatsuki guy grinned, but checked his back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm use to getting stabbed all the time." He glanced at her. "Name's Kisame, what's yours?"

That was when Sakura realized it. "Y-Your from the A-Akatsuki?"

Kisame was taken back by her comment, his friendly face turning into an angry look. "And if I am? What, your gonna report me to the police?" He challenged. Sakura quickly shook her head. "No... Actually, I just wanna know about you guys."

His face returned to normal. "What do you mean girl?"

She sighed. "It probably sounds stupid, or weird even, but..."

She looked up at him. "Your kind of cool."

...

...

...

"AHAHAHHAHSSAHJS!" He burst out, laughing and wheezing. Sakura bit her lip. _'Great, I made a fool out of myself.' _

Kisame kept laughing, his hand on his stomach, as if he was dying from humour. "Oh Jesus, ahahah... your... hahahah... really something, girl." He managed to get out. After waiting for what seems like hours, he finally regained himself. Standing up straight, he looked down at her. "Listen, nobody thinks we're cool... Okay, maybe those wanna-be gangsters look up to us, and they try to act like us-- But anyways," He crossed his arms. "Most people are scared of us. If they saw us, the first thought they have is to run away. Unless they are hired employees, only those people would talk and make business with us. I'm surprised your still here instead of running your ass off."

Sakura slightly smiled. "Like I told you, I find you guys interesting. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Kisame shrugged.

"Where do you guys hang? I heard two of your members say they're from Amegakure, but I saw you and this other guy here in Konoha. Oh-- What do you guys do? Do you constantly do drugs and hang out at nightclubs? Do you kill people just for fun, do you buy girls and do you know what? Do you guys still have families? What's it like to-"

"Whoa girl calm down. Listen, I'd answer your questions, but right now I gotta go." He interrupted, looking around. Sakura winced. "B-B-But I wanna know about you guys! You can't leave!"

"Yeah, well I'd love to learn about you but I need to go now-- Don't worry, I'll still be in Konoha for a couple of days, but right now-- Shit. Later girl." And he ran. He disappeared just like that. Sakura let out a frustrated groan.

"Damn it! I was so close too! Ughh."

"Forehead! What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice rang out. Sakura turned to look at her friend, Ino, with a couple of girls she had seen before. Ino was waving at her in her cherry red convertible, the music blasting at maximum volume. _'Typical Ino,'_ She thought, sweatdropping.

"I... Um, I was looking at some stuff. What brings you here?" She replied as Ino got out of the car. "I offered to buy some alcohol, you know, for a party I'm going to tonight. Wanna come?"

Sakura raised a brow. "Ino... Your underage, you can't buy alcohol."

Ino coughed. "Well, there's a thing called _ID,_ Sakura dear. And plus," She pointed to her chest. "With knockers the size of this for sure they're going to think I'm over 21." She said proudly.

Sakura gave her a sympathetic look. "Ino... Your breasts are fake. I just don't want you to get busted by that store."

Ino scoffed at Sakura. "Yeah well, I'm sure you probably had to do some surgery to get your breasts that big."

Sakura looked at her chest. "Ino, you know they're real."

She sighed. "I know, I was just joking. But anyways, many boys older than me asks me if I'm legal, doesn't that say anything?"

Sakura gave a lazy smile. "I guess."

She squealed. "Okay then! Get in the car, we're going to party till dawn." She cheered and went inside the liquor store nearby. Looking at the car, she saw a raven-haired girl with china doll bangs. Beside her was a brown-haired girl with buns. She had seen the raven-haired girl in the school before, but she assumed that girl was in a different dorm, similar to Sasuke. Walking over to them, she tried her best to make her smile genuine. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

The two girls smiled.

"I'm Tenten."

"H-Hinata."

As soon as Sakura realized that these girls were nice, so she got rid of her fake smile and put on a real one.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Came a voice from the...

Oh shit. The Liquor store. That was where Ino was. Biting her lip, Sakura knew that Ino was busted.

-x-

How was it?


	3. Part I: Confirmation

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews_

**_Bold Italic - Inner Sakura_**

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

Recap:

_The two girls smiled._

_"I'm Tenten."_

_"H-Hinata."_

_As soon as Sakura realized that these girls were nice, so she got rid of her fake smile and put on a real one._

_"GET OUT OF HERE!" Came a voice from the..._

_Oh shit. The Liquor store. That was where Ino was. Biting her lip, Sakura knew that Ino was busted._

End.

-x-

Sakura immediately rushed into the liquor store.

"Ino! Is everything al-"

"...right."

Sakura stammered. Her mind got the best of her, because inside the store it was perfectly normal. Some people watched the clerk grab the collar of a boy that was wearing his school uniform. She saw Ino gritting her teeth, gesturing towards Sakura, telling her to 'Shut up and don't say a word.'

Sakura meekly nodded and went to hide behind an aisle, pretending she was a customer. The clerk complained about '_Teenagers and under aged drinking'_ and after a short lecture he was thrown out the store. She saw Ino go up to the cashier with quite a lot of alcohol drinks. Sakura crossed her fingers as the clerk asked for Ino's ID. Taking it out of her wallet, the clerk seemed to approve and Sakura sighed in relief. Ino left the store first, followed by Sakura who came out a few minutes later.

Sakura exhaled deeply. "Thank god Ino. I thought you were the one who got caught."

Ino grinned as they walked to her car. Hinata and Tenten didn't seem to be worried as much as she was, and Sakura found that odd. "Well, that guy was pretty stupid. Who the hell goes to a liquor store dressed in his school uniform?" She replied as she dropped the bag of alcohol on Hinata's lap. Sakura got into the passenger seat and Ino started the car, turning the music back up.

"Ino... Can you lower the music? It's kind of embarrassing."

Ino shook her head. "Sorry Sakura, but if your in my car, you abide by my rules."

Sakura huffed. "That's not true and you know it!"

Ino sighed and turned the music down. Satisfied, Sakura lifted her head to gaze at the scenery. It was almost dark, the sun's ray barely showing. Sakura wondered if going to this party on a school day was a bad idea. She had homework to catch up on, so maybe she should leave the party early. She smiled slightly at the people who were taking a walk or even heading home with groceries in their arms. The voices of the girls in the car brought her back to reality, where Ino and Tenten were talking about a guy. Sakura didn't bother paying attention to them, it wasn't her business. Her mind soon drifted to the Akatsuki person. That was her first time seeing someone like him. A dangerous criminal that was in one of the most feared organizations in Japan. She didn't know why he was in the alley, but when he thanked her, it looked like she had saved him from death.

She smiled at his compliment. '_Damn girl, your good. What are you, some hot chick in disguise?' _

Hearing him praise her for her 'skills' gave her hope. Perhaps she did have what it takes to be in that gang. Frowning, Sakura realized she was obsessing over this stupid fantasy of hers again.

"SAAAA-KUUU-RAA! We're here!" Ino's voice rang. Sakura jumped, looking around her. She saw a two-story house that looked quite nice although the grass was slightly uncared for, along with the that garage was far from good-looking. Paint was peeling off, and she saw rust stains on it. There weren't many people here yet, but maybe that was because it was too early right now. Getting out of the car, she followed the girls into the house. When they got inside, Sakura raised a brow. She knew there were 2 or 3 different dorms in Konoha Prestigious High School, but many of the people from her dorm seemed to be here; which was strange to her because she didn't think that the students from Dorm 1 would know the students from Dorm 2. _'I probably don't socialize a lot, maybe that's why.'_

The music was quite loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside. She saw two teenagers already making out and a girl strip teasing in front of a group of teens, both boys _and_ girls.

"NAAARUTTTOOO! ALCOHOL BABY!" Ino yelled over the mild noise. Immediately a blond hair blue eyed guy appeared in front of them, grinning. "Good job Ino. I didn't think you would be able to do it, so I send Shikamaru out."

Ino twitched and punched him on the head. "Idiot. Have faith in a girl next time." Naruto winced as he headed into the kitchen, Tenten and Hinata following him. Ino pulled Sakura's arm and started to blabber on about different types of parties. Suddenly a girl came up to Ino and started talking to her. Sakura bit her lip as Ino's grip started to loosen, letting out a yelp when she felt a masculine hand pull her away from the crowd.

"Hey what the—"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared intently at her, giving a silent smirk. Sakura sighed in relief, taking a few minutes to regain herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Sasuke wordlessly pushed her into a small room as he locked the door behind them. When he turned on the light she realized they were in the supply closet. "Naruto's my friend, so I'm always invited to all the party he hosts." He said. Sakura nodded, but sweatdropped after a realization.

"What?" He asked.

She groaned. "I'm in my damn school uniform. I didn't have time to change since Ino immediately dragged me here.."

Sasuke raised a brow. "It doesn't look that bad."

That comment took her by surprised.

Suddenly Sasuke's face went back to serious. Sakura assumed that something was wrong; he was giving her the _look_, that _glare_. She looked down at the ground, avoiding his intense gaze. '_What's with the sudden tension? Is something wrong?'_

"I have something to tell you Sakura." He spoke. Slowly, she adverted her eyes at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Did your mother... Tell you about an engagement?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What?"

She saw Sasuke look away from her. The room was in an awkward silence, and the only noises were coming from outside; the music now blasting hard. "I see, she didn't tell you."

Sakura looked at the ground. "What... What is this engagement about? Does it have to do with... me?"

No answer.

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke what is it? Does it have to do with me?"

Sasuke said nothing as he turned around, which started to annoy Sakura. "SA-SUKE-KUN."

That seemed to get a reaction from him. "Tell me please," She asked.

He gave a glare. "I don't know why your mother didn't tell you this... but we're having an arranged marriage."

She stopped. "W-What? Do you mean..."

"Yeah. Me and you. We're engaged." He said. Sakura felt the world was slammed against her face. Marriage? Engagement? It was too soon! She was 17 for god's sake. When did her mother ever think that she was able to go through this? How could she arrange a marriage behind her back?

She heard Sasuke sigh. "Listen, if you don't want to marry me, then I'll just-"

"Sasuke..." She began. It was shocking news to her, really. Her parents gave her the talk about marriage, and how she should marry a rich and handsome guy when she grows up, but Sakura always thought that would happen at the age of 21; not when she was still in high school. She barely _knew_ Sasuke, but then she realized even _that_ is not an excuse to refuse the engagement. She could always find a way to know him better, spend some time together. But Sakura... She didn't want to deal with that. Not yet.

Looking up at him, she found out that he was still waiting for her response. "You honestly believe I don't want to marry you?" She replied.

Sasuke gazed at her. Why did it matter to him? His mother made many arrangements to marry other girls, but he kept refusing. Yet when Mikoto finally found a decent girl; that Sasuke felt some sort of connection, his conscious started changing. It wasn't _like_ him to worry about this stuff. But maybe he could change, and see if this girl is the right one.

"Yeah..." he said softly, a hint of hesitation. Sakura sighed and slumped to the floor. "It's not that, really. I'm just, shocked. I didn't think my mother would do something like this without telling me," she replied. Sasuke sat down beside her. "Are you mad at her?"

She pondered for a minute. "No... Just surprised. If she did this behind my back, then I have to talk to her about this... Maybe not right now, but later."

"So your fine now, right?"

She paused for a second, but nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

Without another word he pulled her arms into his laps, her body lounging forward onto his chest. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her chin, forcing her head upwards. "Let's see how good you are at commitment."

His lips came closer and within a second he kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything. His tongue traced her lips before they plunged into her mouth, earning a groan as she grasped his shirt. His hands traced her body shape, feeling every curve before resting on her rear. She leaned closer to him, closing any gap that was between them. Her breasts graze his chest as her head upwards to reach his kisses, hands stroking through his hair as she massaged his scalp.

His hands groped her ass, grinding them into his pelvis. She moaned into his mouth and he sucked on her tongue. She felt the room temperature rising as one of his hands went up to her breasts, squeezing them as his finger teased her nipple. She broke the kiss and gasped for air, moaning softly at his ministrations. His mouth went to her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. She felt a bulge under her thighs, blushing when she realized he was getting a hard on.

"S-Sasuke... Your-"

"Feels nice?"

Her jaw dropped. **'COCKY much?'**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"SASUKE! HEY TEME ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Naruto's voice came. Sakura bit her lip and dazedly look at Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind as he continued to kiss her jaw, moving downwards as he rested against her neck. "Sasuke-" He kissed her again. "We should go see the others." She managed to get out. Groaning in frustration, Sasuke reluctantly pulled away. The two of them stood up, fixing their clothes as he went to the door and opened it.

"Finally, there you ar- Whoa! Sasuke, don't tell me you were doing the dirty already?" Naruto grinned, raising his brows. Sakura then went towards them, whispering something in Sasuke's ears. "_I gotta go now, I'll see you later."_ And left, Sasuke's eyes staring at her retreating form.

"She's pretty." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"She's just... a friend." And he left Naruto standing there by himself.

-x-

Sakura took a deep breath as she made her way to the exit. She saw Ino near the door, but she was too busy flirting with Sai to notice her.

Sai, however, seemed to recognized her and gave her a fake smile. Sakura weakly smiled back, leaving the—now crowded—party. Surprisingly, there were still a lot of people out, so Sakura figured it was safe to walk home. She didn't want to wait and call the driver to pick her up; otherwise her parents would know. Not that it mattered right now, she learned this afternoon that they were attending a meeting with some other families.

Sakura ran her hands through her hair as she walked on the street that led to the Haruno mansion. Along the way, she passed a convenience store. Deciding to get a drink, she headed towards the store.

"Whoa, it's you again."

She jumped and looked around, only to see two cloaked figures standing near the store, away from the crowd. That's when she realized—

"Kisame?!"

He flashed her a grin, showing his spiky teeth. Looking around, Sakura walked over to him. "You weren't lying when you said you would still be in Konoha."

That was when Sakura noticed the other man. '_It's... him. That guy. I remember Sasuke saying, er, what's his name again? Oh right, Itachi..__.'_ She thought as she observed him. He was breathtaking. His red eyes held a powerful aura, as if it was captivating her. He was tall and lean, about the same height as Sasuke. He had long black hair but it was tied into a ponytail. Going back to her senses, she quickly looked away.

"You look like you just had sex girl—Er, what's your name? You didn't tell me it last time we met."

Sakura bit her lip. She wasn't afraid to tell Kisame her name, but the fact that Itachi was listening, made her uncomfortable. "Well... Uh, my name..."

Kisame raised a brow. Finally she sighed. "Sakura... Sakura Haruno."

He grinned. "Nice name. Listen, I know it's late and all, and your still a kid, but you wanna have some fun?" Kisame offered. Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"He means going to night clubs." Itachi finally spoke. Sakura nodded but didn't look at him. She didn't want to look into those eyes, otherwise she might not be able to break away from them. "But... I'm under aged."

Kisame gave her a look. "I know your 15 but-"

"I'm 16... Actually I just turned 17 this year." She corrected. Kisame shrugged. "Whatever, if you come with us, I'm sure we can get you into some clubs, eh?" He suggested. Sakura gave a lazy look. "Kisame don't force her." Itachi said. She thought about it. Going into clubs was quite scary, considering she never been in one. The fact that someone could spike her drink- or she could kidnapped, lingered in her mind. _'But then again... it_ _might_ _help me get closer to finding more about Akatsuki_.' Maybe this was her chance, to see how life was with them. Taking a deep breath, Sakura nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Kisame looked at her with a surprised face. "Seriously girl? Well, if you say so," He said, putting an arm around her neck. "Get into the car, and we'll show you how people like us hang out." He said, pushing her towards a flashy black car. She got in the back and put on her seatbelt as Itachi got into the passenger's seat. Kisame took the driver's spot, saying he would be the one to drive.

"Hey," Sakura began. "I was wondering, don't you guys get caught if people see you wandering around Konoha?"

Kisame let out a laugh and turned around to look at her. "These people won't report a damn thing, you'll see."

Sakura looked around, and like Kisame said, they weren't paying attention to the two Akatsuki. '_Weird...' _She thought. All of a sudden she fell forward—But luckily the seatbelt held her back. '_That was close, I would've landed on Itachi.'_ She thought, but flushed at the same time. Kisame started driving, making the car bump each time they passed a streetlight. She let out a wince as she was fell to her right when the car turned.

"KISAME!! What are you trying to do!? Kill us?!" Sakura nagged. He flashed a grin. "Don't worry. Loosen up girl." And ignoring her plea, he went passed the red light, a few cars honking and trying to get out of the way. Sakura gaped. Did he just-?

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Taking it out carefully from her sweater, trying not to drop it, she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura honey? How are you?" _

Crap, mother.

...

"Uh, I'm fine—OUCH!" Sakura grimaced out, hitting her head against the back of the seat when Kisame took another turn.

"_Sakura? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

Regaining herself, Sakura quickly thought of a lie. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just at Ino's house right now, I'm going to sleep over, is that okay?"

_"Well, okay. Just make sure you get up nice and early for school tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay—OOMPF!" Falling to the left, she landed on the seat beside her, groaning at the impact. "KISAME!" Sakura yelled, covering the phone speaker. "Will you drive properly? I'm in a phone call in case you haven't notice."

She heard Kisame scoff. "Sorry princess."

Sighing, Sakura took her hand off the speaker. "Sorry about that, Ino just hit me with a pillow."

She heard Itachi stifled, a laugh...? Wait no no... Itachi is not the one to laugh, much less at her lies. "_Oh, okay. Well at least your alright. I better go now, your dad is nagging at me. Love you sweetie."_

"Bye." She responded, hanging up. She let out a frustrated sigh. She figured Kisame didn't have his driver license; his driving was... well, horrible. Sakura layed her head on the window-- But found that to be a bad idea when she bump her head against it... HARD.

"Ow... Damn Kisame..." Her gaze went to Itachi. Feeling brave, she pulled his ponytail. "Itachi, can you be the one to drive next time?" She asked him.

"Hn."

_'I guess that's a yes.'_ She thought. Grabbing something from the backseat, she threw it at Kisame's head, causing him to yell in pain. She smirked as he glared at her, rubbing his head. After about 10 minutes the car finally stopped. Sakura then saw that Itachi and Kisame weren't wearing their seatbelts. Her jaw dropped. '_How the hell did they not fly off the car_?'

Looking around, she saw that they were in front of a rather large nightclub that looked suspiciously off. "Well princess, here we are. Let's see how you handle this." Kisame remarked, taking out the car keys.

"Gladly," Sakura returned.

They got out and she gasped when Itachi suddenly pulled her into his arms, not bothering to look at her. She blushed and glanced at him. "You'll have to pretend that your a prostitute, if they know your with me, they'll let you in." He whispered. She twitched. Prostitute? She would never sell her body to the streets, she had enough money to support herself. She didn't ponder on it for long, though, as the three of them arrived in front of the club. She saw a guy standing in front of the doorway, his eyes looking to his right. They stopped in front of him and the two men glared at him.

"Give me your I.D—AAAAHH!" The guy panicked, slamming his back against the door "A-Akatsuki! What a surprise, I d-didn't know you were coming. P-Please go right in." The guy stammered. Kisame smirked and gave Sakura a wink. Wordlessly, Kisame and Itachi walked right in, as if scaring the guy was nothing to them. Sakura narrowed her eyes, unused to this sudden rush of dominance. '_Kisame was right... Being in Akatsuki gives you power, you're suddenly respected and feared at. No one would dare hurt you, and you get away with it. But...' _She looked at the two Akatsuki members. '_The way... The way they do everything... It's just..."_

Sakura let out a smile. _'It only makes me want to join this organization even more.'_

-x-

Next Chapter:

_She felt herself being dragged as Itachi pulled her faraway from the crowd into an empty table in the corner. They sat down and that's when she realized Kisame was in a phone call. Suddenly Itachi spoke._

_"We're not here to hang out, but to do business. Kisame was ordered to see someone, so to avoid any suspicions, you must make them believe your just another lay."_

_Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "Itachi... How do I do that?!" She said quietly. He leaned back. "Give me a lap dance."_

**_"WHAT!?"_**

_"WHAT!?"_

"WHAT!?"


	4. Part I: New Realizations

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews _

_**Bold Italic - Inner Sakura**_

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

Recap:

_"Give me your I-- AAAAHH!" The guy panicked, slamming his back against the door "A-Akatsuki! What a surprise, I d-didn't know you were coming. P-Please go right in." The guy stammered. Kisame smirked and gave Sakura a wink. Wordlessly, Kisame and Itachi walked right in, as if scaring the guy was nothing to them. Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Kisame was right... Being in Akatsuki gives you power, you're suddenly respected and feared at. No one would dare hurt you, and you get away with it. But...' She looked at the two Akatsuki's. 'The way... The way they do everything... It's just..."_

_Sakura let out a smile. 'It only makes me want to join this organization even more.'_

End.

-x-

Once they stepped inside the club the pink-haired girl immediately squinted. The lights, a mixture of blue, green, and orange filled the large room. It was hot and humid, the stench of sweat filled the air. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the smell. Combine with the amount of booze and cigarettes, the club needed some serious air conditioner.

To her left she saw a couple of people wasted on the ground and chairs. Beer bottles were all over the place, and a girl started to vomit after having a bit too much alcohol. In the center was a dance floor, and that was where the majority of the people were stationed at.

At the very back was a large bar, where people could buy drinks, mainly beer and chat with their friends. To the far right was a long stage of poles, where strippers strutted their stuff in front of many men.

She felt herself being dragged as Itachi pulled her faraway from the crowd into an empty table in the corner. They sat down and that's when she realized Kisame was in a phone call. Suddenly Itachi spoke.

"We're not here to hang out, but to do business. Kisame was ordered to see someone, so to avoid any suspicions, you must make them believe your just another lay."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "Itachi... How do I do that?!" She said quietly. He leaned back.

"Give me a lap dance."

_**"WHAT!?"**_

_"WHAT!?"_

"WHAT!?"

"Be quiet." He whispered harshly. Sakura flushed and looked around. She saw that a couple of men were scattered across the room. They were noticeable because they were wearing all black.

Sunglasses, scarves, trench coats and berets covered their identities, making them appear harmless and unthreatening. Judging by Itachi's reaction, however, they seem to be up to no good.

"Quickly." He said, a hint of distress was evident in his voice. Sakura chewed on her lips. How was she going to do that? How can she effortlessly give the handsome criminal a lap dance just like that? She was going to make a fool out of herself, and she knew that for a fact.

_**'Just pretend your fooling around with Gaara. See those strippers? Just follow them and you'll do a decent job.'**_

Sakura nervously fidgeted. Did she have a choice? '_I got myself into this, so now I gotta go through with it.'_ She thought, noticing that Itachi was glaring at her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura got rid of her sweater and took her tie off. She stroke through her hair to make it loose, that way it would be easier to make it flip.

Standing up she extended a hand to touch Itachi's chest, his eyes locking with hers. She walked in front of him and turned around, lowering her rear against his groin, moving in a slow motion. She saw Kisame going away, which meant the plan was in action. Flipping her hair back she leaned against Itachi's torso, breathing softly into his ear. He lightly purred back, albeit it was a fake one.

On cue his hands landed on her body, tracing her curves as he slid up towards her breasts, massaging them. She let out a gasp, although it was intended to be fake. _'Damn it, I'm receiving pleasure from a guy who could kill me any second now.'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few of those men turning away from them, not looking suspiciously at them anymore. "Keep going." He whispered. Nodding slightly, she pressed her rear harshly into his groin and she heard a low grunt; almost invisible from the man under her.

One of his hand gripped her waist, grinding their pelvis' against each other as her hips moved up and down, rubbing against his shaft. His other hand went back up to cup her fleshy mound, giving it a squeeze—And she moaned, biting her lip.

Her hand reached back to stroke through his hair, mouth parting from the sudden heat. She felt his warm lips kissing softly against her neck and she let out a quiet sigh at the feel of him so close to her.

Taking it to the next level, she stood up slowly and turned around to face him. She stumbled a bit and clumsily got onto his laps, straddling him, arching her back; rear sticking out as she pushed her breasts against his chest. She grinded on to him, moving in slow motions, making sure to hit every spot. He thrust his hips up hard and she groaned, feeling the bulge in his pants.

"A-Are they gone?" She asked breathlessly. Itachi gazed around the room, but landed back at her. "Yes. Let's go." He replied pushing her away. The pink-haired girl frowned inwardly at his reaction. _'Did that lap dance mean nothing to him?' _She thought standing up as she quickly grabbed her sweater and tie, following Itachi out the back door. When they left the club, she noticed that they were in the alley. Looking around, she saw that Kisame was nowhere to be found. "Itachi, where's Kisame?"

"He'll meet us at the car." He replied grabbing her arm. Sakura felt the blood rushing through her veins. They were in a crisis situation, but that made her more excited.

Her mind went back to the lap dance she gave him. A tinge of blush was spread across her cheeks. All she did was dry-hump him, and that was quite embarrassing. It was an amateur lap dance, and Itachi probably knew that. Still... That feeling she felt when their bodies touch, it was unusual. She never had that spark with Sasuke.

Maybe what she felt for Itachi was... lust?

A honk brought her back to reality and she saw the black car waiting outside the club. Rushing over to it, Itachi unlocked it and got into the driver's seat while Sakura took the passenger.

He started the car, and Sakura could see Kisame rushing towards them. Thinking quickly, she opened the back door and Kisame got in as soon as Itachi drove off, leaving their attackers behind.

He grinned at her. "Thanks kid."

"No problem," she replied, a positive feeling enveloping her. Sakura rested her head on the seat, glancing at the clock installed in the car. '_12:12 AM... Midnight?'_ She shot up. "Kisame! You said that it was late at night! It's only midnight!" She complained. Kisame was taken aback.

"Whoa, chill. I thought you had to be back home by 10 PM or something like that, since kids you go to school, you know." He answered. Sakura huffed away.

"I guess I should be going back home." Replying as she crossed her arms.

"You know," Kisame started. "Your welcome to do this with us anytime you want. Just don't blame it on us if something bad happens to you." He suggested, patting her back. Sakura suddenly perked up.

"Kisame, stop that."

But perked down at Itachi's statement. Sighing, Sakura looked out the window. "Come on Itachi, let her do what she wants. She's almost legal anyways."

"She's a Haruno."

Sakura threw her head back and groaned in frustration. "I don't CARE if I'm a fucking Haruno. It's just a name, I don't see why that stops me from doing the stuff I want."

Kisame shrugged. "She's right Itachi."

"She'll regret it later."

That made Sakura think. '_What if Itachi is right? What if I'm not good enough for this? Why the hell am I even considering doing something like this? My life could end right now if I'm not careful.' _She looked at Kisame and Itachi. '_But if they can do it... ... Then so can I.'_

Suddenly her phone rang. She took it out and pressed a button.

"Hello?"

_"SAAKUURAA! Wooo!" _She heard a voice too familiar.

"Ino? Is that you?"

-x-

She giggled loudly. "Y-Yup! Where are you? I -hic- I tried looking for you but -hic- I couldn't find you." Ino replied, slightly drunk. She was leaning on the kitchen counter with Hinata and Tenten beside her, talking to some friends. The house was packed, and the music was sky rocketing and booming out of the house. It was much wilder than before, and things got out of hand a few times. She saw a couple of guys having a drinking game, hollering with laughter as one of them passed out.

"EEK!" She Hinata scream as Kiba dumped a glass of alcohol on her.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Out of revenge, Hinata grabbed a -spiked- fruit punch bowl and dumped it on him, his body soaked from head to toe. Tenten laughed uncontrollably, hands on her stomach as she tried her best to breathe. Ino snickered with laughter as Kiba cursed and went to go find a washroom.

-x-

Sakura rolled her eyes. She could hear what was happening in the house. The music was loud on the receiver, and Sakura could tell half of the high school students would be wasted tomorrow.

"I'm at home right now." She lied. She saw Kisame with a disbelief look on his face, as if the teenagers he heard from her phone were insane. They were currently at a red stop light right now, and unlike the party, it was quiet in the car.

-x-

"Oh really? Well, as long as your home I better-Whoa oompf!"

-x-

Sakura heard the phone go dead.

"Ino? Ino are you there?" Sakura called.

Sighing when there was no answer, she closed her phone.

"Kids these days, they party and they don't know that their slowly wasting their lives." Kisame commented. Sakura let out a light laugh, but stopped when the car halted. She looked up and saw that she was at the bottom of the hill where her mansion stood atop on. "Itachi? You know where I live?"

"I know every location in Konoha. If your in one of the most sought-after crime organizations, it's mandatory that you find hideouts and places you can stay at to get away from your enemies." Itachi replied as she nodded, taking in his comment. "Well, thanks for letting me tag with you guys. Maybe we'll see each other later?"

Kisame gave her a grin. "Sure, anytime."

Smiling at him, she got out of the car and walked towards her house, the black car taking off into an unknown direction.

-x-

"Ino? Ino are you alright?" Tenten asked her as she helped her blonde-haired friend stand up. Ino groaned and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think I drank too much." Tenten rubbed her back and they saw Hinata heading to the washroom. Ino massaged her temples.

"Poor Hinata. That shirt she got was new too." Said Tenten.

"She can always get another one. She's almost as rich as the Uchiha's." Ino added. Suddenly they heard screams and yelling. The two girls snapped their heads to look at the commotion.

"QUICK! THE POLICE'S ARE HERE!" A guy said, sprinting as fast as he could into the backyard. Ino and Tenten looked at each other. "Shit."

They ran towards the washroom and banged on the door. "HINATA! Hurry up! The cops are here!"

"WHHHAAAT!?" She screamed.

Tenten gave a weird look; Hinata must've been drunk if she was that loud. After hearing the tumbling of shelves falling, the raven-haired girl opened the door and the three of them ran out.

Ino looked back at the house once they were far away from the party. "I feel bad for Naruto, Jiraiya will scold at him for getting the house into a mess."

Tenten shook her head. "Sasuke will get Naruto out of it. He's actually lucky to be Sasuke's best friend." She replied. Ino nodded but started to groan. "Man my head hurts, Tenten you should drive, your the only who's sobered here."

Hinata turned to her friends. "I-Ino! I'm s-sobered too!" She stuttered. Ino flipped her hair. "But you don't have your driver's license yet. The last thing we need is more police's coming after us."

Hinata sighed in defeat.

-x-

Sakura opened the door into her house. She saw that all of the rooms were dark, but the fireplace in the living room was still on. She tripped on a shoe, but found that it was one of her mother's shoe. '_I guess they're home already.'_ She thought.

Taking off her shoes, Sakura headed towards the stairs. She needed to take a shower and go to sleep right away. All of a sudden a figure emerged from the shadow-

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed falling backwards, panicking as she tried to get away.

"Sakura dear! It's just me!" She heard a voice. The person held the candle to his face, revealing his identity.

"Grandfather?" She gasped in relief. "What are you doing down here?"

He croaked a smile. He had red hair, but due to his aging it was now a darker shade of red. He was around his 50's, but he looked much younger.

"I came to check up on something, but then I saw you down here. What are you doing home so late?" He replied.

Sakura nervously looked around. "I, was just out with my friends..." She lied.

Grandfather didn't quite believe her, but let it slip anyways. "Alright. Just go to bed."

"Thanks." She replied, heading up the stairs. When she reached her room, she took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

-x-

"Miss Haruno, 88 percent, not bad." Kakashi said, handing her the test last week. She wasn't a genius, per se. But she _was_ smart.

'_Of course, that's only because I had to study like crazy to ace this test.'_ She thought, sighing as looked at the seat next to her. Ino didn't come today, in fact, only 10 people showed up in class. Most of them who were away, she assumed, were at the party last night; despite the jam being hosted by a student in another dormitory.

"Alright, since half the class isn't here, you guys can work on any homework you have from other classes." He ordered, taking a seat in his chair.

Sakura released her breath in relief. It was a good thing that Kakashi didn't bother to check the homework yesterday. If she got caught not doing it again, he would have to give her another detention; and Sakura didn't want that.

Getting out her work from the day before, Sakura looked through the book for the page and questions. Maybe the lack of students would benefit her. After all, Ino wasn't here to bother her like the usual.

-x-

She sighed as she sat down in the cafeteria.

Even in a room where it was lively, the cafeteria was hardly crowded. There was a good number of people, but the majority of them were absent. '_Just HOW many people were at that party?'_ She thought as she scanned the area. All of a sudden her phone beeped. She got it out and flipped it open. It was a text message from Gaara.

'Meet me at ur house after skool.'

She mocked a smirk. "He probably just came to Konoha for a fuck."

"Sakura-san." She heard a voice call behind her. Instantly she closed her phone and turned around, brow raising when she saw Sai with his usual fake smile.

In Ino's words he is considered one of the best looking boys in their dorm, his rank probably in first place. Whenever she saw him he had girls hanging around his arms, flirting and asking him out on dates. He was also rather new to school, so his popularity was actually something to be gossiping about.

Sakura, however, didn't fall for his charms; instead she narrowed her eyes, pondering on why he was even talking to her, and the fact that he even attended school today.

"Weren't you at the party last night? I thought you wouldn't be coming today," she said. Suddenly the thought of Ino made her scoffed. "Seems like everyone who was at that party was too drunk to attend school." She added, crossing her arms.

He took a seat beside her.

"Haruno-san you just contradicted yourself. I remember seeing you at the party, but you left before things got wild."

Sakura perked up. "Things got wild? What do you mean by that?"

Sai smiled again. "The police came, as usual."

"What happened?"

"The neighbours complained that the music was too loud and some of the partiers were disrupting their peace, by littering their backyards and stuff."

"Did the party continue after the police left?"

"No. Most people were gone, but the people who didn't make it out had to stay and help Naruto clean the place up."

Sakura felt a smile gracing her face, but quickly got rid of it. "So, what's the real reason your here?" She said rudely.

Sai frowned. "Your as mean as you look Haruno." He replied, getting up to leave the table. Sakura bit her lip and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back a little. "Tell me, please."

She groaned inwardly when Sai gave her that stupid fake smile of his. "Oh it's nothing, just that Sasuke wants to meet with you on the other side of the dormitory. Don't ask me how I knew, Ino told me." He answered, releasing her from his arms and leaving.

Sakura watched him exit the cafeteria.

"Sasuke wants to see me?" She thought to herself. She'd never been to the other side before, so going there was going to be interesting. Getting up, she grabbed her eaten lunch and threw them in the garbage.

Sakura headed out the door, observing the outdoor area. A lot of people were out in the field, but Sakura could see the other building not too far from here. Her feet carried her to her destination, all the while anticipating at Sasuke's request. She left him hanging at the party yesterday, so she was quite eager to see him again. A tinge of blush filled her cheeks. He was such an expert at kissing, and his sex appeal was way off the charts.

The gates showed up and Sakura made her way through the semi-empty path. She saw some people staring at her, although it was most likely at her pink hair.

"Damn it, why can't people keep their eyes to themselves?" She grumbled to herself. She opened the front door, but didn't have any trouble finding the door to the rooftop. It was pretty easy to navigate the building since the architect was similar to the school she attended. It took her a while to get there, but Sakura knew it was going to be worth it.

-x-

He leaned his body against the railing. Once again Naruto got into trouble with the police. It seems no matter how many times he told Naruto how to host a party without getting caught by the police, he never seems to listen. When he arrived home, his parents, as usual were worried about him.

Sasuke scoffed. Although he deeply appreciated that his parents actually cared about him, he didn't understand why they didn't pay attention to Itachi.

Said brother was rarely home. The only reasons why he would go back to the Estate was for events and stuff like that. It had been a while since he'd talked to his older brother, but even when a conversation started, Itachi would just 'hn' it down.

"Sasuke?" He heard a feminine voice. Raising his head, the girl he was waiting for was right in front of him.

"You came... Finally."

She smiled lightly. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"I want to discuss our relationship."

Her eyes widened for a bit. "Oh... I see."

Sasuke lips thinned into a small frown. "I'm not saying we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm just... curious. If we're engaged, are we just going to be friends and wait till it's time to get married?" He began.

The girl took slow steps towards the railing, stopping beside him. Her eyes looked down onto the ground, seeing images of people playing soccer and hanging or chatting with their friends.

"I was kind of wondering that too. But to be truthful Sasuke," She glanced at him. "I'm not in the mood for commitment right now." She finished, trailing off. Sasuke gave a nod, as if he understood it. "I see. So in a way, it's an open relationship."

Sakura nodded. "I suppose..." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Does that mean your going to date another girl?"

She heard Sasuke gave a short scoff, stuffing his hands into his pockets, wind blowing his hair backwards. "It might look like it, but those girls are not my type. I don't think there's going to be a single girl that would interest me..." He paused and then smirked. "Except you maybe."

Sakura weakly smiled, wrapping her arms around herself and looking up at the sky. "So what makes me different Sasuke? There are plenty of girls who are not self-sufficient like the ones you meet, and most of them are just as good looking, and they all have unique personalities-"

"Sakura stop doubting yourself."

She stopped, abruptly thinking about what he said. "Your too insecure. For once take a compliment instead of dismissing it." He criticised. Sakura nodded sadly. '_He's right. I'm too unsure of myself. I keep thinking I'm not good enough, which always held me back. If I just lived confidently, maybe I would have a stronger approach to life.'_

_"_I gotta go, class is starting soon."

She heard Sasuke's footsteps walking away from her—but gasped when he kissed her on her forehead. "Don't dwell on it too much. Just be comfortable with yourself." He whispered as he left, closing the door.

She didn't think it was possible. Sasuke believed in her. He also didn't take things personally, which was good. Wondering why he left, she checked her watch when-

_Briiiiing._

Damn. Lunch was over. Groaning, she ran as fast as she could to catch her next class.

-x-

"Welcome home honey!" She heard her father call. Sakura rushed into the living room where she saw her parents having a conversation. Realizing that she never had a proper talk with her father, she went up to him and hugged him. "Hey dad, I got homework to do, so I'm going to my room." Sakura replied. He nodded, ruffling her hair as he went back to his newspaper.

Sakura hoisted her backpack and rushed inside her room. Opening her door, her body tumbled back when she saw the person in front of her.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hey."

"What are you—oh right! I forgot! You told me you were coming to Konoha." She said, throwing her bag and sweater on the chair beside them. He simply nodded, but Sakura instantly noted his odd demur.

"Gaara... Is there a reason why your here?" She walked closer to him, standing in front of him. He lifted his hands and ran them through her hair. "I have news that I need to tell you..." He turned his back to her. "Important ones..."

Whatever he was about to say, Sakura knew it had to do with her. She didn't know what was the problem, though; they've never fought or argued, so she was anticipating on what he was going to say next. Perhaps it had to do with his family, or maybe—

Wait. He can't _possibly_—

"Let's stop the friends with benefits thing." He finally said.

-x-

Friends with benefits - A casual relationship where two people have a sexual or near-sexual relationship without demanding more.

-x-

Next Chapter:

"_How badly do you want to join?"_

_Sakura furrowed her brows. Did she really want to join Akatsuki? It's dangerous, it's perilous, it's a freaking life killer. But, why was she so intent? Every single day, she keeps thinking about this. Akatsuki. It's a legacy. For once she wanted to see the other side..._

_Even if she has to sacrifice her life._

_**'Yes you idiot, say yes.'**_

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura nodded. "Badly."_

_He smirked. "Itachi will get mad, but you'll just have to deal with him yourself. Get your stuff, we're heading to Amegakure: the city with the Highest Crime Rate in Japan."_

-x-

How was it? The plot is starting to come next chapter.


	5. Part I: She Hates Me

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews _

_**Bold Italic - Inner Sakura**_

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

Recap:

_Whatever he was about to say, Sakura knew it had to do with her. She didn't know what was the problem, though; they've never fought or argued, so she was anticipating on what he was going to say next. Perhaps it had to do with his family, or maybe_—

_Wait. He can't possibly_—

_"Let's stop the friends with benefits thing." He finally said._

End.

-x-

Sakura let out a choke. It was hard to believe, but they were finally going to stop having _sex._ She didn't know what to think. A part of her, shockingly, was perfectly fine with this decision; but the other part was surprised to hear it from her red-haired friend. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It shouldn't matter, at _all._

They were just screwing around, it's not like any feelings were involved. But when she looked at him, the way he had a serious expression made her thoughts differ. Did Gaara fall in love with another girl?

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked out of curiosity. Maybe this was the reason why. Gaara had finally found a girl to date. His past girlfriends weren't exactly the best girls you would even think of dating, but maybe Gaara had found the one.

"No... Not really. My father said I should start looking for a girl to marry, but I'm not even interested in any girls I come across."

She gave a surprised ridicule. How ironic that her mother had arranged her to marry Sasuke, yet here Gaara was, who didn't even _have_ a girlfriend, saying he wants to end things. It should be the other way around, but strangely Sakura didn't linger on it for long. "Okay... so I guess it's over?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Okay I guess."

That statement seem to shock them both.

"Your taking this... Like it's nothing?" He said in disbelief. Sakura gave a small shrug; did she have to explain everything? Maybe Gaara had taken their relationship more importantly than she'd realized; and had gain some feelings for her. Sakura shook her head, removing that thought.

"Whatever. I have to go now." He said going to the balcony as he climbed down the hidden rope beneath it.

Sakura followed him outside, an arm resting on the rail as Gaara walked out of her backyard, his figure vanishing when he turned around the corner. Her eyes went to look at the scenery in front of her, and she smiled slightly.

It was always something special to her, looking at the landscapes. She loved analysing the mood of nature; from seasons to the day of time. For the past few days, she notice herself doing this a lot, especially when she was outside. Sakura always had this strange feeling, that the weather and mood of it would can determine the events that happened during the day.

It was a bizarre thought, but Sakura was a firm believer in it.

"Sakura? Are you here?" Her mother called out.

-x-

The door opened and Sayuri saw her daughter in the balcony. The window was exposed and a soft breeze blew inside the room, curtains flapping lightly. Closing the door, her footsteps filled the chamber as she approached her only child, her mind anxiously uptight when she spent most of her time debating to tell Sakura of the planned engagement. She didn't know how her daughter would react, but it was better to tell her now than ever.

"Sakura, honey how are you?"

The pink-haired girl jumped slightly, completely unexpected to see someone barging in her room. She turned around, face to face with her mother.

Her mother had a much darker pink hair color than hers, and it was tied loosely into a ponytail that rested on her shoulders. She had slanted dark green eyes instead of Sakura's light green ones, and her facial features were sharp and defined; nose was narrow and lips were full but much more shapely than Sakura's. Her most prominent feature was her jaw; she had a heart shaped face, which suited her well.

At some points Sakura thought her mother looked like those femme fatales if she didn't wear those satiny rich clothing all the time. She was at the age of thirty-four, but she looked like she was in her late-twenties. Her mother gave her a weak smile, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Do you mind if I have a chat with you? I… have something important to tell you."

Sakura only nodded, not saying a word as she went into her bedroom. A soft pink round couch was positioned in the middle of her room along with a white glass table. Her mother loved interior designing, and since Sakura was quite girly, she didn't complain at the many pink and vibrant colors that made up her room.

"Sakura, it's about Sasuke." She started. "Mikoto and I were discussing something. Something that had to do with you." Her index fingers twiddled with each other. "You see," She started, walking to the fireplace. "I know you will probably be shocked… Or even hate me for it… but—"

"I'm going to be engaged to Sasuke."

Sayuri dropped the glass of champagne she was holding—shattering into millions of pieces, her eyes widening as her mouth instantly parting.

Words cannot describe how Sakura easily felt her reaction. Mother looked at her daughter, a hint of shock and sadness flushed across her face. She couldn't believe it. How...? How did her daughter knew?

"S-Sa… Sakura… What…" She swallowed. "Who told you?"

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them back up, her expression staying the same. "It doesn't matter mother, I found out about it from a _suitor_; Looks like things weren't going according to plan, right?" She mocked.

Her mother exhaled sharply, a disbelief look on her face. A hand reached up to massage her temples as she shook her head, murmuring words about '_mistake_' and '_decisions_.'

Sakura walked towards her bed and sat down as she rolled her eyes.

"Mother, why? Why did you do this? I thought you understood that I didn't want to be like every other girl..." She held back a sigh. "I thought you knew."

Suddenly her mother snapped. "Sakura, I had you when I was only seventeen! My parents immediately forced me to get married; it happens all the time!"

"But I'm not you, mother." She replied with a strict tone. "I'm not pregnant, I don't need to be engaged this early in my life."

Sayuri ran her hands through her hair, exhaling deeply. "Fine. What if I told you that you won't be married until you finish high school. Then you will have enough time to know Sasuke and see for yourself what a great guy he is."

Sakura gave her mother an _'Are you serious_?' look. "You don't even know Sasuke's personality! How would you know he's a great guy?"

"I had a long conversation with him. He was polite, respectful and chivalrous."

Sakura scoffed. "All rich guys are suppose to be like that."

"Sakura please, give him a chance."

"I never said I didn't like Sasuke. I said that I hated how you forced an engagement to your own daughter when she's only seventeen."

"What about my request, sweetie? Will you agree?" She said in a quiet voice. "That you'll get married after you finish high school?"

Sakura groaned. If she had said no, she knew that it would ruin the Haruno reputation. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha would be shocked and most likely angry. She was going to get married to Sasuke.

A mandatory decision.

Did she have a choice? They didn't care. There was nothing she could do.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno—I now pronounce you husband and wife.

-x-

_A few weeks later._

She stared at the mirror. Her face held no expression. Disdain, spitefulness. It was all their fault.

The girl in front of her had her hair in a half ponytail, the bottom of her locks were made into wavy curls. Her bangs were parted to the side, giving her an elegant but trendy look. White, silvery ornaments adorned her hair and pearl drop earrings were one of her accessories.

Her father straightened the white-silvery halter dress; the skirt was knee-length and it had a high side slit which went diagonal, revealing a great proportion of her legs. She wore matching coloured high heels, defining her shapely legs.

She was Sakura.

Sakura looked sexy and feminine but innocent at the same time. Her father went up to her and kissed her on the forehead, giving her a smile. "This engagement party would be one of the best in high society history. Uchiha-san is lucky to be your husband."

She faked a smile, holding her father's hand they walked out the door.

The engagement party was a starting point for the announcement of the Haruno-Uchiha marriage. Both mothers were the party planners, and the fathers took care of the budget. Even though the decision was made, Sakura was given ample time to think about Sasuke. She thought about how he was rebellious and good-looking, but those alone are not everything to determine a male's personality.

She had agreed to marry Sasuke. It was official. Although she didn't know him that much, she would have to work with him. She needed to spend some time with him, to see how he was like.

He seemed like a decent guy, and sexy too. She was sure he wasn't like those typical rich snobs, in fact, he seemed far from it.

Her father and her were closer as they made their way to the grand staircase, where everyone would see the Haruno heiress present herself. She heard someone making a speech, and the mansion hushed into a quiet tone when she neared the stairs, not seeing her frame. The lights went out, and Sakura walked forward to the center of the top staircase. She gave an elegant posture, getting ready for her grand appearance.

The spotlights shined on her, revealing her breathtaking glory. Cheers and claps louder than she can imagine filled the room. She saw Sasuke at the bottom of the steps and—

What!?

Her insides thumped quickly as her eyes landed at the guy in the very corner.

Itachi. Itachi was _here._ At her engagement party. Her emotions quickly went into chaos; but when she looked around the room, her mind told her that her expression was suppose to be a happy one, not a panicky one.

Swallowing deeply, she took a bow, her body was shaking and she knew she was going to fall—

But it didn't happen. She was standing up straight and confidently, as if nothing was wrong. The cheering and clapping were suddenly too much for her to handle. She knew she was crazy, being nervous in front of Itachi when she only knew him for about 3 hours. But when her gaze met his, it was beyond what she was feeling.

Her father came to her rescue, escorting her down the stairs. She groaned when she saw camera's being taken of her. Deciding to make the best of it, Sakura tried to look as photogenic as possible. The crowd settled down as the food and drinks were already being served. Sasuke came up to her, looking handsome but boyish at the same time.

He wasn't wearing a tuxedo, instead we wore a navy dress shirt with a black blazer in his arms sporting black pants. A smirk adorned his face as he neared her, an arm reaching out to lift her chin up.

"You panicked up there for a second, was everything alright?"

Sakura gazed timidly at him, still surprised by the unexpected event. "Yeah, I'm okay. Was it... noticeable? Did I mess up?"

Sasuke looked like he was holding in his amusement. He said nothing as his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer, their bodies touching each other in a close proximity. "Hardly anyone noticed. And I hate bragging," his breath was minty, crisp and fresh. "But I'm more observant than the majority of the population."

She took a deep sigh and nodded. He leaned down and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a soft kiss. He childishly stuck his tongue in, circling around her insides before pulling out, leaving her panting softly in surprise.

"Did anyone tell you that you look great?"

Sakura slightly laughed. "Sasuke stop that."

His grip became tighter. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh right... Stop doubting yourself." She replied, sighing contently. Sakura cocked her head as she watched him pull something out of his pockets. She gasped softly, it was a ring box; an _engagement ring._ Her eyes fixated on his face, trying to look for his expression. Anything. Did he buy it? Did his mother pick it out?

"Sasuke...? Is that a ring?"

"Yeah. I bought it for you."

Sakura almost felt her legs giving out on her; but she held herself together. It was expected, receiving a ring. But to see Sasuke holding one in front of her, it was every girl's dream. She didn't want to brag, but the ring was much better looking than what her mother had on her finger.

It was quite big; The ring had a silver band, along with small-looking white jewels as the setting. A big, fat blue diamond - which was definitely real - was positioned in the middle of the jewels. It was elegant, crisp and beautiful. Her smile grew wider as she looked at Sasuke; who had a smirk on his face.

Suddenly her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt as she pulled him towards her; tip-toeing up as she leaned in for a soft kiss. He responded by bringing a hand to cup her head, pulling her closer as his kisses turned into feverish ones. She felt the heat go through her veins. He was magnetic and powerful, but in a youthful way.

Suddenly he broke away—fixing his collar as Sakura gave a small frown. "I have to see someone. It'll only take a few minutes, you don't mind right?"

Kissing her on the forehead without waiting for a response, she watched him retreat as his form became less noticeable—until he disappeared completely. Taking a deep breath, she began to look around, scoffing when the people at her party paid no attention to her as they talked along their group of friends.

Sakura didn't care, it actually benefited her. She gazed around the room, finding a certain raven-haired man-who by the way- was not named Sasuke. She saw a ponytail go around a corner, and instantly her body started running towards him. The heels were hindering her movement, but now was not the time to take them off.

Finally she reached the silent hallways. She looked around—left to right, behind and in front of her; anything with signs that would lead her to Itachi. Biting her lip, she walked around again. This time checking the doors.

All of a sudden she bumped into a solid chest, stumbling back and Sakura was sure she was going to fall back—If it wasn't for a pair of strong arms holding her. Her body paused for a split second as she glanced up, her mind sighing with relief when she saw the man she was looking for.

"Itachi, there you are. I have something to-"

"What are you doing here?"

She scoffed, giving him a dirty look.

"Excuse me? This is my engagement party. I should be the one asking you that."

He pushed her away from him and she staggered back a bit, almost falling down. He regained his posture. "If you want to know so bad; I'm first born heir to the head patriarch."

Her jaw dropped at his statement. "Y-Your?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?

She turned around, trying to comprehend the situation. "But… Your in Akatsuki! How is that possible?"

"Just like how a rich and inexperienced girl such as yourself was seen with two dangerous criminals in a nightclub? Your no better than me."

Sakura stomped a foot to the ground. "At least I don't KILL people."

"But you would gladly do it if you were in Akatsuki."

She stopped, looking at him. There was no denying it. He was right. She wanted to be in Akatsuki, but that didn't mean that she didn't know the priorities that came with it.

Suddenly he spoke—"I'm leaving."

"WAIT! Itachi listen!"

He stood in his position.

"I want to join Akatsuki! Please! Let me join you guys! I may be lacking in a lot of skills but I promise that-"

"No."

"I would—What?" She breathed out. Was he for real? She said she wanted to join Akatsuki, why did he say no!?

"What do you mean no?"

He gave her a cold glare. This girl was annoying him the more she stayed in his space. Her stubbornness was just so damn irritating and her lack of knowledge was irritatating him even more. He swiftly gripped her hands and shoved her body into the wall. She gasped in pain, her eyes struggling as she looking up at him. His eyes was blank and discreet, no emotions were seen.

"Listen closely stupid blossom." She gave him a glare at his nickname for her, noticing that he replaced the Cherry Blossom with Stupid Blossom. "You don't know what your getting yourself into. Besides," He pushed himself closer to her body, his cold skin coming in contact with her warm one. "A girl like you would never make it alive in the streets; so I suggest you go back to your party and be thankful for what you have, because you seem to be taking things for granted," he said harshly.

He gave her a hard shove into the wall, making her slump onto the ground, giving her a glance as he turned around. Sakura breathed heavily, eyes full of anger and hate as she watched him leave. Did she actually lusted for him? What was she thinking? Looks were one thing, but personality is a whole different level. No wonder he's such an outcast.

"Sakura." She faintly heard Sasuke's voice. But Sasuke was the least of her concern as her mind was only filled with Itachi and his words.

'_Damn you Itachi_.'

-x-

It was around 5 AM, early morning that neared dawn. Sakura, who was now exhausted; tried her best to sleep. She managed to get a couple hours of sleep when the stupid engagement party ended at 3 AM. Back at the party, everyone who was invited gave them their blessings. A lot of presents were offered to them; one couple even gave them a pair of diapers, just in case Sasuke and her had sex and forgot to use a condom and she ended up having a baby.

She sighed and slowly turned around, her eyes looking at the alarm clock near her night table. _'Sex with Sasuke... I wonder how that will turn out_.' She thought, giggling afterwards.

A tall bulky man in a cloak scattered his way in the backyard of the manor. His identity was covered, but from an average early riser, the man seemed to be up to no good. He smirked as he found a way to go up the back of the mansion. He carefully climbed up, the small rocks providing ledge for him. His hands gripped the beautifully made balcony as he mounted himself on to it. His feet landed with a heavy thump as he stretched from the exercise.

Looking through the dimly covered window, he saw a girl with pink hair sprawled on the queen-sized bed, the pink cotton blanket covering her lush form.

Stealthily, he opened the door quietly, successfully getting inside. He made his way over to the girl, his form towering over her. He could hear her soft and constant breathing, face holding an ethereal glow to it. He reached out a hand to touch her body only to—

"DON'T EVEN THINK—

...Kisame?"

Sakura breathed out, a hand tightly clutching his shirt as the blue man's face was in close approximate to her. Blushing she shoved him backwards, making him stumble.

Said man gave a nervous grin. "Hey Sakura. Surprised to see me?"

"Kisame..." She gritted out, getting out of bed to lend a hand to the much larger man. It took her a bit of power to pull him up, due to his weight.

She pulled him up—Only to fall back into the bed. Kisame chuckled at her antics as she groaned in frustration. "Listen, I know your confused, but your just so damn fun you know?"

Sakura raised a brow. "What do you mean by fun?"

"I mean, your like a breath of fresh air you know? In the Akatsuki, all I ever see are brooding heartless guys who don't know the meaning of fun. It's kind of boring if you ask me. And it's easy to see that you express an interest in what we do."

Sakura sheepishly played with her hair. Was it that easy to see that she liked the underground lifestyle? Suddenly the thought of an Akatsuki member brought her to her senses—for gods sake he was in her room!

She glared at him. "So what's your real reason for coming here?!"

Kisame sighed. This girl was too cautious and unfriendly for her own good. He was surprised no one had beaten her up yet; that kind of attitude would be peril in the kind of lifestyle he currently leads. Despite that, the pink-haired girl had 'fun and play' written all over her. He grinned at her. "Tell me girl, your not afraid of Akatsuki right?"

Sakura hesitantly paused for moment, but then nodded.

"How badly do you want to join?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. Did she really want to join Akatsuki? It's dangerous, it's perilous, it's a freaking life killer. But, why was she so intent? Every single day, she keeps thinking about this. Akatsuki. It's a legacy. For once she wanted to see the other side…

Even if she has to sacrifice her life.

**'Yes you idiot, say yes.'**

Taking a deep breath, Sakura nodded. "Badly."

He smirked. "Itachi will get mad, but you'll just have to deal with him yourself. Get your stuff, we're heading to Amegakure, the city with the Highest Crime Rate in Japan."

Her body gave up on her as she stumbled forward and slumped to the ground, her face in disbelief. Her breathing quickened, as if someone just stabbed her. '_Did he... Is it real_?'

She looked at him; his face was like stone, but his eyes held a soft gaze. It had to be a joke. It just had to be.

"Come on girl, I don't have all day. Get your stuff, we're leaving." But Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Do you mind if you wait 15 minutes? I gotta take a shower and stuff."

She heard Kisame sigh, but nodded as he walked into the balcony to wait for her. Sakura grabbed her towel and rushed into the bathroom as Kisame, who was outside, opened the door and went back in her room. While he waited, he _could_ help her with some stuff.

"The first part would be choosing what she will wear." He said smirking.

-x-

"Alright, these are the clothes your going to wear."

Sakura sweat dropped as she examined the clothes in front of her. Dark blue jean jacket, black tank top, her white high school stockings, black heels and-

"WHOA Kisame! Where did you find this?" She wailed, lifting up an _in_appropiate looking skirt.

He grinned. " I was actually surprised when I didn't see a lot of skimpy clothing in your closet, maybe you are a good girl after all."

She glared at him as he faked a cough, quickly resuming to answer her question. "I found that hidden in a small box under your closet. It was wrapped in a pretty bow, so I was curious."

Sakura groaned at his answer. "Kisame, this is a micro-mini skirt. Ino got it for me for my birthday as a surprise gift, but it was so damn embarrassing that I never wanted to see it again." She glared at him. "But then YOU had to revive this hideous thing and now I am not going to wear it."

She was about to throw it in the trash can when Kisame flew across the room, snatching the piece of clothing. "Jesus Sakura, you know better than to throw away free clothing. I thought you were the type that didn't waste anything."

"Put that away!" She gritted out. "I am NOT wearing that."

Kisame shook his head. "We're heading out into the streets. Your gonna _have_ to wear something like that. If anything," He stopped to look around, only to give her a wink. "I can assure you that it has a good possibility of getting you into Akatsuki."

Sakura gave him a disbelief look. So now the Akatsuki are all perverts? Sakura lied a lot, but she could easily see through Kisame's antics. She wasn't going to wear the skirt, no questions asked. "Nice try Kisame, but I'm not falling for that, so you can try all you want, because I'm going to wear something else." She stuck her head up in the air as she walked to her closet, looking for a pair of skinny jeans.

Kisame smirked when her face turned into horror. Her eyes snapped into the drawer and she started to search frantically around for something to wear. "Wh-Whaa?! Where's all my clothes! Damn it, Kisame! You did this didn't you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. His face beamed in response. "So now will you wear it?"

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and told him to get out as she 'dressed up.'

Happily complying, he went back into the balcony, whistling like nothing was wrong.

-x-

"Can I say your hot again?"

"For the 10th time NO." She grumped.

After Sakura wore the clothes, the shark man did nothing but ogle at her assets. Trying to cheer her up, Kisame gave her the lame excuse of _'When you're a girl who wants to join an underground society, your suppose to dress as slutty as possible to attract men. That's how you are able to kill your enemies easier_.'

"Show them what your worth, and you get a nice free easy kill." He remarked.

Sakura practically scoffed at that explanation. While she had a feeling it was part true, she was sure there were lots of ways to kill someone just by wearing pants and a sweater. But since she was new at this, Sakura would just have to trust Kisame. She let out a sigh and stared out the window.

They were in the car, 40 minutes away from Konoha. Kisame told her that Amegakure was quite close to Konoha, since the city was positioned in the middle of the five great cities; Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Konohagakure.

It was around 6 AM by now, so the sun was just rising up. Her eyes watched as a pigeon flew around the sky, another pigeon following it. The grass was shimmering softly because of the morning dew, and the brown fence she saw told them they were in the country side.

A farmer came out of his house and he checked the landscape in front of him. Giving a content nod, he walked into his barn, doing something Sakura wouldn't know.

All of a sudden the beautiful scenery shifted; the brown fence turned into cold, steel fencing. Kisame gave her a nudge, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking straight, she saw they were in a large gate booth. From the corner of her eyes, Kisame took out a card and flashed it to the security guard. Immediately the gate opened, and they were let inside.

At first Sakura thought the buildings would be gray and run-down, but it was just another average city. The buildings reminded her of Tokyo, and by night time, the stores and bars would be open and the lights would go on all throughout the city. The car went down into an underground parking lot. There were many expensive cars with custom colours and designs. Shouldn't people be scared that their cars would be stolen or something?

"Well, we're almost there. We just need to walk a bit until we reach the hideout. It's still early in the morning, so it should be pretty safe around Ame."

He took out the car keys and got out of the car. Sakura undid her seatbelt and got out of the car too, covering her mouth when she inhaled the grotesque smell. She heard Kisame letting out a chuckle; he was obviously use to this kind of setting.

"Some people urinate around this area, garbage is also thrown anywhere it can be, but don't worry, the Akatsuki hideout is nothing like the outside." He said, motioning her to follow him. She followed him as they walked in silence; the only noise was coming from her heels.

Sakura's thought then shifted towards her introduction. How was it like in the Akatsuki? Did people get killed often?

She could only trust Kisame. If he was this easy-going then maybe the members of Akatsuki weren't as bad as she thought—Although it was likely they would have to approve of her. Surely a random girl couldn't walk in and demand a spot in Akatsuki, right?

Kisame saw her discomfort and smirked as he patted her head. Sakura looked up at him and saw that he had a genuine smile. "It'll be alright. Your different and you have this spunky attitude that is perfect for Akatsuki, I'm sure the leader will approve." He comforted. Nodding at his words, Sakura turned her head as they walked out of the parking lot, the bright sunlight shining directly on them.

She saw a few people on the streets, and surprisingly a lot of them were ordinary people, like the ones in Konoha. '_Maybe Amegakure isn't THAT bad...'_ She thought.

"Hey Kisame, these people go to school and do normal things like in Konoha, right?"

He let out a loud laugh. "You know, that's the impression outsiders get. They think because Amegakure has the highest crime rate, that the streets are filled with gunshots, blood, and robbers. None of that is true."

Kisame turned to his left. "They're just normal people. It's relatively safe here in Ame... _He_ always makes sure of it. The only reason why it's so dangerous is because out of all the cities in Japan; Amegakure has the most criminal organizations that linger around here."

It didn't look like it, but Sakura was absorbing every single word Kisame said. She wanted—No she needed to know as much things as possible about this lifestyle and history. It couldn't hurt to learn a few things on the streets, right?

"As long as you stay away and don't get involve with gangs and Yakuza or even different organizations such as Akatsuki, you'll do fine here." He gave her a smug look. She raised her brow as he eyed her up and down.

"Although since you have a jail bait physique; maybe you might have more trouble—if you know what I mean."

Sakura punched his face. '_The NERVE of this man_,' she thought, flushing. "Your such a pervert Kisame! Do you even get laid?"

"Are you saying I suck at sex?"

"Well if your always making these kind of jokes, then—Yeah!" She shot back.

"You stupid girl I bet your still a virgin."

"I'm—"

She stopped. A moment passed as they looked at each other. All of a sudden he burst into laughter, hand clutching his stomach as he jokingly slapped her repeteadly on the shoulders.

"So you _aren't_ a virgin. Who would've known? The _innocent_ rich girl is not a virgin! Hah, this is priceless."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, angrily looking away. He didn't have to make such a big deal about this.

"Kisame stop that."

"Well well well... Look what we have here."

Sakura and Kisame both snapped their heads to the person's voice. A tall girl with medium-length blue hair and a couple of piercings looked at them, her gaze hard but feminine. Sakura thought she looked like a model, although the piercings didn't help at that thought.

The girl stared coldly at Sakura, as if she was glaring at her with daggers. They stayed like that for minutes, until Kisame faked a cough.

"Konan, what are you doing here?"

Said girl smirked and crossed her arms. "Business. I thought you would've came earlier than this, Itachi is here already."

'_Itachi...? He's here too?' _Sakura thought, looking at the two Akatsuki members.

"Well," he nervously laughed, a hand rubbing at the back of his head, "I got a few things I had to do-"

"And this girl is one of those chores?"

Kisame did another cough, nudging at the pink-haired girl. "Sakura, this is Konan, second in command of the Akatsuki."

"Which you will refer to me as your superior." Konan remarked.

Sakura only glared the girl. Her attitude was disgusting, Sakura had done nothing to her and this Konan girl was treating her like shit. "Konan, let's get to know each other first okay?" Kisame butted in. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away into the alley. Kisame uncomfortably looked at Sakura and they followed Konan into the narrow path.

Sakura couldn't help but groan inwardly. This was her first day of meeting another Akatsuki member, and one of them already hates her. How were the other people going to act towards her?

_'I hope things go according to plan, otherwise my chances of joining this organization will be gone_.'

-x-

**A/N:** Feedback maybe? How's the story doing so far?


	6. Part I: New Member

**Summary: **AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

__

Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews

**Bold Italic - Inner Sakura**

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

**Recap:**

__

Sakura couldn't help but groan inwardly. This was her first day of meeting another Akatsuki member, and one of them already hates her. How were the other people going to act towards her?

'I hope things go according to plan, otherwise my chances of joining this organization will be gone.'

**End.**

-x-

As the walked into the alley Sakura could see many poor-built doors. The alley was a long one but it had many small apartments judging from all the windows and doors. It was un-kept, dirty, and rats scurried around everywhere. The smell was grotesque, and there were still no signs of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Kisame," she said quietly, "Where's the hideout?"

"Just be patient, we're almost there."

Sakura turned her head to look at the blue-haired girl in front of them, who was looking from left to right, her expression cold and straight. The pink-haired girl guessed that Konan was scanning for any hidden enemies ready to attack them. Suddenly Konan stopped and Sakura glanced at Kisame, who was staring at Konan as she performed a set of hand seals.

'_Hand seals? What does that have to do with anything?'_

A manicured hand with blue nail polish pressed against the door as it created a small noise. In a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a long set of stairs. Konan looked at Kisame and Sakura who nodded as she descended down; Kisame and Sakura following her. The set of stairs felt like cold concrete, and it felt uncomfortable walking on it with heels. When they reached the bottom of the steps, the three of them turned to their left and passed through a steep corner.

Being in the hideout, Sakura couldn't help but observe the eccentric designs and interior decorations. It was darkly lit, hardly any sunlight shone through. The floor was gray, smooth, and marble-like and the walls were painted blood red with candles spaced evenly. Judging from all the hallways and rooms she passed, the hideout was definitely huge. She felt exasperated; she was in a _criminal's organization _hideout, something she thought that was worth bragging about to Ino and Gaara.

The three of them kept walking until she bumped into the large man in front of her. Her eyes looked forward and she came in contact with Kisame's huge back, blocking her view of the events that were taking place in front of her. She poked her head around his body and saw a man with black and white skin enveloped in a Venus flytrap.

Black skin... and white skin? '_First Kisame, then this guy?'_ Were the Akatsuki an organization who makes mutant creatures? Did they use paint and eccentric props to look... different?

"I see... he won't be looking forward..." Was the snippets Sakura heard from the man. He disappeared almost completely, leaving the three of them alone again. Konan turned around sharply, her eyes fixated on Sakura.

"Listen closely. Because you are joining Akatsuki, you will have to go in alone. This door here leads to the leader of the organization. He will be the one who determines whether your worthy or not." She stated.

"What happens if I don't get accepted?"

"Easy. You get beat up to death and shipped off into an enemies hideout." Konan said, smirking.

"Whoa whoa Konan. Ease up. That stuff is not going to happen-"

She shot him a glare, telling him to shut up. Kisame hesitantly nodded and looked at Sakura who looked like she was about to die. "Sakura? You okay?"

The girl jumped and stared at him, nodding slowly. Konan pushed her towards the door, making her stumble a bit as her hands gripped the doorknob. "I'm sure Pein has good judgement skills, he'll know when a person is _pathetic_ rather than worthy."

And she left; her cold words imbedded deeply in Sakura's mind. Kisame walked up to her, his body form towering over her as he sympathetically rubbed her back. "Konan's just getting you wired up. If you go inside with your current state, then Pein will think that your weak."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks Kisame," she replied taking a deep breath. Turning towards the door, she twisted the knob and walked inside, her form disappearing into the darkness.

-x-

She stepped into the large room. It was dark, a few candles were lit up, giving it a haunting appearance. She could finally see a window, although it was designed in such a gothic architecture combined with maroon curtains draped over it.

A long desk was placed in the center of the room, a big chair turned backwards, hiding the person behind it. The floor was marble black, the walls painted blood red like the outside. There weren't many furniture in the room, just the desk and the chair and a few end tables around the room.

Sakura walked forward with her heels clicking on the floor. Despite the warm temperature in the room, she felt exposed along with the little clothes she was wearing. The room was absolutely silent, the only noises were coming from her as she made her way towards the leader of this organization. There was a clock in the back as she randomly read the time.

'_8:05 AM, I guess I'll have to miss school today.'_

"State your name." A deep rich voice came. The chair moved around as it finally revealed his form, where Sakura felt her insides drop―He was good-looking; orange hair spiked up with many piercings on his face. His skin tone was a peach colour, and the large black and red cloak he was wearing added to his look. His eyes held an amused glint to them as he observed her.

"My name is Sakura. I wish to join Akatsuki."

"I've heard."

Awkward silence. Sakura gulped and looked down on the ground. A staring contest with him was not in her agenda, and she had no intentions of being nervous again after she had just gotten over Konan's cruel words.

"Come here." He said gracefully. She hesitated for a bit, but then nodded, making her way towards the leader. She stopped when she reached the table, standing in front of him.

"Turn around."

She felt her body shaking slightly, following his commands as she did his request.

"And back."

Her body was now facing him, her face slightly flushed, although with the small make-up she put on, it wasn't that visible.

"So what makes you think I would spare a second thought to let you join Akatsuki?"

"I..." Shit. She needed to think of something. Sakura saw Pein with a smirk on his face. He knew very well that she was going to make up a lie, it was useless.

"I... I don't know." She finally said, her gaze hardening. "I came here because I wanted to experience this. I've met a few of your members, they carry themselves with dignity. If I could-"

"Boring."

She cringed.

"What if you die, hm?" He asked. She paused for a minute and thought about it. The first choice would be that she could live her life happily with Sasuke, but it wouldn't be as satisfying as being in Akatsuki, living life on the edge; Seeing the other side of the world, instead of the stupid rich life she inhabits.

She exhaled deeply.

"I don't care."

Pein raised a brow, as if he was pleased with her answer. Sakura sighed in relief, knowing she chose the right answer; even though her heart didn't completely agree with it.

"How will you benefit us?"

"May I ask you something first?"

His eyes hardened, clearly annoyed that she interrupted him. Nonetheless, he nodded and kept his cool.

"What are the roles that Konan play in Akatsuki?"

"There is no reason for you to know."

"Cause another girl can get the job faster."

"If what you are implying is prostitution, there is always an option for that."

"W-What? I would never whore myself out to guys!"

"Are you _so_ sure about that?"

That comment stopped her. Why the hell is everyone doubting her? Does she have this sign that says 'Diss me until I cry?' She was never mean to them, so why did they have a right to do that? It didn't matter, she was use to criticism.

"Things changed, and so do I; but I'm a firm believer in women's rights."

"Lies."

"I'm not lying!"

"Come here."

Walking forwards, she stopped right in front of his sitting body, glaring at him with jaded eyes.

"You love to be in Akatsuki, don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you willing to let someone fuck you if it means that you will get a position in Akatsuki?"

"What?"

His long arms reached forward and gripped her hands, pulling her closer to him.

"Will you let me fuck you?"

"U-Uh..."

"Don't take it as a compliment. It's merely a test, and whether you are willing to accept the challenge or not is up to you."

"Strictly Physical."

"Exactly."

Now was the time to shed her naive persona, and surprisingly it was easy.

-x-

He was the first to move, and he pulled her out of his body as he stood up, fixing his clothes. Sakura followed this procedure shortly, covering herself as much as possible.

"I hope this answered your questions, seeing as you somehow passed the test."

"I know... I guessed I didn't know myself as much as I thought I did."

"Your a member now, but you must obey the orders that come along with it. Many have passed the test, but very few remain. Prove to me your not one of those fools."

Nodding, Sakura bowed and headed out.

She didn't know what to think of herself anymore, but the joyous relief of being in Akatsuki came to her. She got into Akatsuki! It was a miracle! She couldn't believe it. She could finally experience the things that she wanted to do, the things that would make her get closer to these members. Seeing how people lived in this lifestyle, it would be interesting to see.

She exited the room and immediately she heard footsteps coming closer. When they stopped behind her, she instantly knew who it was.

"So, did you make it?" Kisame asked.

Turning around hastily Sakura gave a smile and nodded. "I'm a member! Can you believe it? I get to be with you and everyone else. I get to do so many things, it's insane!"

"Glad your enthusiastic about it."

Sakura turned to her left, seeing the girl that she hoped she would be avoiding. But instead of a scowl on her face, Konan had a slight smile. The blue haired girl walked forward, her heels clicking softly on the dark wooden floor as she neared Sakura. A pale arm extended towards her, which Sakura graciously took it.

"I'm sorry I was acting like a bitch. I can be a bit prejudiced against girls like you."

Sakura paused for a moment, but then she nodded. "Well, you apologized, so that's all that matters. I just hope your not faking it."

"Are you calling me fake?"

"No." She said a bit too fast.

Konan raised a brow as Sakura started to flush. Her jade eyes adverted to the ground, taking in the shadow of the candle that was lightly lit. Suddenly Konan spoke.

"Whatever, there's another reason why I came to see you."

"There is?"

She nodded. "As the new female member of Akatsuki, your gonna have to learn your position."

"As in what...?" Sakura replied softly, unsure of herself.

"Do you like shopping?"

"Of course."

"Then we're heading out. Just me and you."

"We're going... Shopping?"

Konan rolled her dark blue eyes, sighing. "I know I know, the first thing that you would think when you see me is a punk-rebel girl with weird looking hair. I'm just as feminine as you are, so don't give me that look."

Sakura understood where Konan was coming from, and didn't questioned her any further. Nodding her head, she followed Konan out the door, leaving Kisame in the hideout by himself.

-x-

"Konan... Aren't these a bit too revealing?" Sakura spoke, her eyes shifting from left to right as she observed the attires displayed on the window.

"Don't tell me your complaining." Konan replied.

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath. Truth is, she'd never seen these shops in Konoha before. Who knew Amegakure had... Such clothing she didn't think existed.

"Ah, here's the store." Konan said, grabbing Sakura's hand as she dragged the female inside the store. The pink-haired girl inwardly groaned at the display of the inappropriate clothing inside the shop.

"So, since you have that 'I'm so innocent please fuck me like a bunny' persona, maybe you would do good with the frilly clothes or short, tight clothing's. What do you think?"

Sakura felt her jaw drop at that statement Konan made. Short, tight, frilly? What the hell is that. If Sakura were to wear anything, it would be a pair of Capri or tees, not hooker clothes.

"Actually... I prefer a bit more conservative clothing... Like jackets and pants."

"That's not an option." Konan replied with a straight face.

"Why not?" She huffed.

"Cause it won't help the organization."

"Come on Konan!"

"Your either in, or out. Sorry, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them."

Sighing out loudly, Sakura groaned and slapped her head. "Why don't you just give me the most sluttiest piece of clothing you can find? Will that solve anything?" She said sarcastically.

"If you say so."

-x-

"I didn't think you would actually do it." Sakura said, biting her lip as she tried walking.

Konan sat down on a comfy chair, slender legs crossed as she gave a smirk. "It's perfect."

"That's not funny!"

"Anyways, we're done for today. We're heading back to the hideout so you can continue your preparation."

"What will I be doing next?"

"Sparring."

-x-

"So... what are your talents, yeah?"

Green eyes peered upwards, staring into a pool of sky blue iris. He was crouching but standing on both legs, arms on top of them. Sakura was in front of him, legs together as her mind thought of anything; anything that will at least be satisfying his answer. Konan had been gracious enough to leave her alone with this androgynous person.

His _long_ blond hair was more like a yellowish colour, and by yellow she meant 'yellow yellow.' His blue eyes and tanned skin... Enough to pass as an American. _'Pay attention_,' she bitterly thought, noticing that the man in front of her was becoming impatient.

"Well, yeah?"

"Well... I offer free sex." She said jokingly, hoping to lighten his mood.

...

Crap. That didn't work.

"Do you know any knife techniques?" He said, rolling his shoulders. Sakura shook her head, still embarrassed by the fact that she was in Akatsuki, yet she could barely fight.

"How the hell are you in this group? You must've done something to Pein to let him accept you in, yeah!"

_'Actually, I did do something to him.' _She responded inwardly. Hearing him sigh - as they were getting nowhere by talking - he motioned her to stand up, which she obediently obeyed. He took a few steps forward and in a flash he appeared behind her, breathing heavily on her exposed neck.

"U-Uhm sir... What are you doing?"

"Deidara."

"Deidara, what are you doing?"

"Just watch, yeah."

His arm moved around her body, entangling her fingers with his as he expertly slipped a knife into her hands. She gasped at the feel of a dangerous weapon that had the potential to seriously injured someone. What did she get herself into?

"Now I want you to throw it in the air and catch it."

"Are you mad?!"

"No I'm insane. Now do it." He commanded, taking a few steps back. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and stared at the sharp metal against her skin_. 'It's just a knife... It's just a knife...'_ Lifting her hand, she threw the knife in the air, her heart thumping loudly against her chest. _'It's gonna hit me, oh my god it's gonna hit me-'_

_KLANG._

Her eyes closed, waiting for any response that shrilled throughout her body. "Hey, not bad."

Opening her eyes, her lips curved into a smile, a feel of relief circulating through her veins.

"I did it!" She cried, turning around to face Deidara, who nodded in reply.

"Well, now that you have that done, I'll be able to teach you some more stuff."

"Like what?" She answered, eager to learn more things.

"Explosions."

_-x-_

_"_I'M NOT HOLDING BACK, MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Deidara commanded like a drill sergeant, firing his 'clay' bombs at Sakura who was running for her life.

"DEIDARA STOP THIS! THIS WON'T HELP ME!"

Finally he stopped as Sakura fell onto her knees, breathing heavily. "What is this, Phys. Ed class?" She said to herself.

"Sigh, everything I teach you will come in handy when your on your missions, yeah." He replied, walking towards her. "Your smart, aren't you? Why don't you tell me the reason why I'm even throwing bombs at you?"

"So you can kill me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Evasiveness."

Suddenly it started to click.

"Yeah, there's plenty of people out there to get us. If you can't dodge a single bullet, you'll be dead. Bombs or explosions are basically the same things, except they have a bigger impact." He replied as she nodded, lifting herself up.

"I never thought about that."

"Most rookies don't, but it's nothing to worry about."

Nodding, Sakura took her position and prepared herself for the next batch of bombs.

"Okay, just go easy on me."

_-x-_

She layed sprawled on the floor, pink hair messily framed her face as she tried to catch her breath. Deidara's training session were harder than she thought. In fact, because of his appearance, she thought that he would be the type to go easy.

She was wrong.

He was probably tougher than what Konan would do if she had the chance to train with her. Despite that, though, she had learned a lot. If she kept going at this pace, she would probably rise to the ranks of the higher level members.

"Yeah that's impossible."

"Hey, don't tell me these clothes belong to you, yeah."

Suddenly she froze and gulped, turning around to look at the blond rummaging through her stuff.

"Please don't laugh at me! I had no say in what I'll be wearing, I mean it!"

The guy looked at her with confusion, eyeing her nervous state. Sakura was taken a back by this, wondering why Deidara wasn't laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry about it. No one's gonna laugh, I think you'll look good in these clothes."

Her jaw dropped. _'Not another one.'_

"I definitely like this outfit better, yeah." He said lifting a blood red corset dress with black lace.

"Konan's good at outfit matching. Even better than my friend Ino."

He nodded, putting it back into the bag and handing it to her. "I'll be on my way now, someone should be coming here soon to give you the rest of your stuff. In fact, they're a bit late with-"

"I'm right here."

Both members turned around to look at the person Sakura desperately longed for. Suddenly the heat and images of the dance she gave to him came back_. 'Why am I thinking about that night...'_ She thought, feeling her body heat up just by looking at him.

It's like he had this control over her. She hated that. She didn't know why, but she didn't like this sudden rush of energy that she was receiving just by the presence of Itachi, who was leaning his toned body against the wall, bangs brushing his eyes as his red eyes pierced through her.

She felt vulnerable to him, as if she was getting on every last nerve in his body. A part of her was telling her that she shouldn't care what Itachi thinks, but maybe it's because she had thought they shared this bond.

"I better go." Deidara said, leaving the room. The two of them were left together, and neither seemed to enjoyed it.

"I'm in Akatsuki now." She murmured incoherently, breaking the silence.

"Here's your stuff." He simply replied, taking steps towards her and handing her a package. "This was a lame choice you made." His voice held a bitterness tone in it.

"Hm, glad to see you guys are getting along."

Sakura's eyes widened and swiftly turned around to look at the intruder. She could feel Itachi's aura getting stronger, as if he also had a problem with that person.

"Pein... What are you doing here."

His eyes shone with brilliance and amusement, watching the two of them with interest. His form was dark, due to the little amount of light in the room. An arm reached over his chest as he crossed his arm, staring at Itachi.

"There's been a message that Yakuza leader Tazuna of Kirigakure has been taking advantage of Akatsuki." He replied, eyes flickering in amusement. "Itachi, you know what to do, and Sakura," His head turned, looking at the shorter female. "You'll be accompanying him. You leave today." He stated, turning around and leaving the two of them alone. As soon as he left Sakura felt the tension heat up. Itachi was already fed up with her, and this mission wasn't helping one bit.

"Go get your stuff, I'll meet you in the back." He finally said, leaving the room also.

She stared at his back in astonishment. Her first mission, how was she suppose to handle it?

_'And it's with Itachi of all people.'_

_-x-_

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the late update. T.T - Anyways, I'm looking for a beta reader, preferably one who is good at descriptive writing and has a good sense of wording flow. Some person offered to be one before, but then he/she bailed out when they found out that this story will contain lemons. -.- Don't be scared, I'm not as mean as I sound. x)


	7. Part II: Sex, Shower and Secrets

**Summary:** AU. She was a rich girl, but it wasn't enough. Her life starts to change when she's caught into dangerous Akatsuki lifestyle of sex, gangs and danger. She got in too deep, now she must get out before it's too late. ItaSakuSasu, Sakura x Multiple

_Italic - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Previews_

**Bold Italic - Inner Sakura**

Normal - Narrating, talking

-x-

Recap:

__

"There's been a message that Yakuza leader Tazuna of Kirigakure has been taking advantage of Akatsuki," he replied, eyes flickering in amusement. "Itachi, you know what to do, and Sakura," his head turned, looking at the shorter female "You'll be accompanying him. You leave today," he stated, turning around and leaving the two of them alone. As soon as he left Sakura felt the tension heat up. Itachi was already fed up with her, and this mission wasn't helping one bit.

"Go get your stuff; I'll meet you in the back," he finally said, leaving the room also.

She stared at his back in astonishment. Her first mission, how was she supposed to handle it?

'And it's with Itachi of all people.'

End Recap

-x-

__

Morning, 6:15 AM

-x-

Sakura opened her eyes, only to come in contact with total darkness. As she observed her surroundings, fear started to build up inside, wondering where she was.

The mattress below her was not at all like the big, soft and comfy bed she was use to sleeping on. The bed also didn't have the pink silk comforters and plushy pillows Gaara and her mother had gotten her. A string of pain passed through her veins when the lights suddenly went on, indicating that she had accidentally turned on the lamp beside her bedside. Her jade eyes squinted immediately, blocking out the sudden rush of light.

However, with the light turned on, she could see the room more clearly. The bed was quite small, and definitely _hard_. The floor was wooden but it had a nice, large soft rug that filled 3/4 quarters of the room. A dresser was in the corner to her right, and the window covered in matching dark red curtains was to her left. Her head instinctively cocked to her left as she observed the scenery outside. It was pitched black, although that was understandable since it was almost winter.

"I must be in the hideout right now," she murmured to herself. Once her feet touched the cold floor, memories of the events that took place last night came flooding back.

-x-

__

"Please... don't kill me!" Tazuna begged.

The pink-haired girl bit her lip, pale hands shaking lightly as she held the sharp, short knife. It was fatal. Itachi had already taken care of the bodyguards, making the posh room covered in blood, stench and dead bodies. This man, Tazuna, had almost revealed the hidden agenda of Akatsuki. Not only that, he was stealing drug cartels from the base and selling them to make his own profits.

And here she was, trapping Tazuna with a knife in her hands with the thought of security barging into the room any moment now.

"Sakura," Itachi called out.

She had to do it.

Splat.

Drip.

Drip.

"U-Ugh," the man fell to his death, shaking uncontrollably as blood spilled out of him like a fountain of slumped to the ground, watching him die a slow,

His family.

His wife, or so she thought, was smiling as she held a small boy in her arms. Another girl, who looked about 7 years old, had a grin that was as bright as the sun's ray.

"Itachi... Is this what you do every time you're on a mission?" she spoke softly, eyes closing as she exhaled deeply. The man nodded, not caring if she could see it or not. He didn't want to deal with this setback from his partner; in fact, he knew all along this was going to be too much for her. Still, this was her first mission, so she would need more experience to get over this so-called trauma of hers.

Doing something totally out of character, he raised a hand and set it upon her shoulders, making her gasp and jump as she looked behind her.

"Let's go."

The sound of loud, strong footsteps reached her ears as her eyes widened once more. Itachi grabbed her arm and opened the window, lifting Sakura into his arms, he leaped down from the building. Wind instantly blew against their faces, the crisp air making her shiver dangerously. Sakura's sight met the ground as she noticed that they were never going to make it safely on the ground from the

It never came, because Itachi landed gracefully against the grass.

'How did he—'

"Zetsu will take care of the evidence left behind, so you don't have to worry about going to jail," said the Uchiha, loosening his grip against her as she slowly got out of his arms.

"I see."

"Hurry, it's not safe to linger around."

This was the first time Sakura had killed a person

agonizing, _and **painful death**. Looking at Tazuna's face, she noticed an object that had flashed quickly. Her hands reached out to grab it, unsheathing a small photo of..._10th floor_. She panicked, but kept her mouth shut as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact._for no good reason_._

-x-

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura quickly got up and wore her clothes. She needed to leave now. She'll come back sooner or later, but right now she needed to get away from this place. _'What have I gotten myself into_?' she wondered, flicking off the lights and closing the wooden door.

Running her hands through her hair and sighing, Sakura proceeded to her left; where the exit lies.

Rapidly, her mind was bombarded with fear and insecurity. How would she keep this up? Her parents and grandparents could never know about this double life of hers. Surely they would soon realize that she keeps running off with no good reason, and Sasuke would probably get suspicious too.

__

'Sasuke...'

She was going to be married to him and have kids with him—although that last thought made her laugh. It was too soon for her to be a mother, regardless of the fixed lifestyle she would gain in the future. They were still in an open-relationship, so she was free to date whoever she wanted for the time being.

'_What if I fall in love with another guy_?'

Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulders tightly—and before she could turn around, a fistful of hair jerked her head back, earning a gasp from the female. She was pulled against a body as they lowered their head near the area of her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Judging from the height and voice, it had to be Itachi. He gracefully spun her around—and being her semi-clumsy self, she bumped into his chest, hands feeling the ripened muscles. Her breath hitched for a split second, taking in the marvelous sight of his physique as she slowly gazed up at him. He had no expression whatsoever on his face, a poker face.

"I—Um..."

"Going back to Konoha?"

"...No..."

"Then?"

He was looking at her with those eyes. Those same eyes she saw the first day she laid eyes on him.

"Okay... You're right."

She felt a smirk from him, although it was invisible if you looked at his face. This was a different kind of Itachi, call her crazy, but she felt that his aura...was a little more relaxed this time. Usually Itachi would have this 'stupid girl leave me alone' personality, but ever since their first mission, he was beginning to be a little more understanding and open.

"Must you leave so soon? I bet you don't even know how to get back."

Sakura stared at him. He was right...again. She didn't have a ride and she didn't know where to go to the borders of Amegakure. Sighing softly, she gave him her most defiant look.

"Will you drive me there?"

It never came, for he just lazily stood there. "You should shower first."

"What the... Isn't that a bit random?"

Stare.

Stare.

Chirp.

"Alright, alright, I'll go shower," she groaned out loud.

"In my room."

Her eyes widened. Shower? Itachi? His room? Without waiting for her reaction, Itachi grabbed her arm as she let out a yelp. In a few seconds, they were already in his room.

"I-Itachi-"

He silenced her with a kiss, his hands gripping her jean jacket as she was shoved against the wall. Her mouth opened slightly and Itachi slipped his tongue into her cavern, tracing every inch and outline of her mouth. She moaned from pleasure as her hands went to rest on his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

She wanted this, she was sure of it, and she didn't hesitate when he brought her into the bathroom; locking the door. Surprisingly, he let go of her with intense calmness as his hands gestured her to take off her clothes. Before she could respond, Itachi disappeared into the showers.

Biting her lip in embarassment, she decided to strip her clothes off, taking her time as she walked towards the shower. Her hands touched the opaque shower curtains and slid it open—only to see Itachi leaning against the shower walls. She adverted her eyes and didn't dare to look at _that area_, because she wanted to spare his prize for another time; hopefully.

She got in and closed the curtains, letting the shower head fall upon her as the water soaked her skin. She gasped at the immediate feel of a soft, moist bath scrub rubbing against her body. Lifting her head up, she saw that Itachi was soaked with water, his form towering over her as his hands moved slowly, scrubbing her skin with the soap that was imbedded into the material. The scrub moved downwards to the valley of her breasts, and she could've sworn she saw Itachi smirk.

She was about to say something when a gasp escaped out of her mouth, eyes widening when she felt his hands caressing her mound. "I-Itachi..." His lips came in contact with the crook of her neck, softly sucking the wet flesh. She closed her eyes in bliss as she allowed him to control her body, enjoying the almost intimate gift he was giving to her.

It had been quite a while since she was been touched by a man; _and Pein didn't count_. The thought of Itachi changing his attitude so suddenly confused her, and that's when she realized that he was truly unpredictable.

Itachi proceeded to pull her closer, pressing their naked bodies against each other. He let out a lustful grunt at the feel of her round, soft breasts against his chest. She gasped into his mouth as he plunged his tongue inside, wrapping it around hers as he coaxed her to participate.

"Itachi..." she moaned out, still trapped in his arms as they continued their frenzy kissing session. She never knew that he could bring out so much desire in her, making her want more of his touches. Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared up into his crimson orbs, watching the way they stared at her deeply.

He lowered his head towards her breasts and encircled his tongue onto her nipple, sucking it softly while massaging the other twin. She mewled in pleasure and arched her back, hands gripping the back of his head.

He smirked and pushed her against the shower walls, making her throw her back as he roughly turned her around so that her back was facing his chest. He pulled her waist towards his groin, positioning the tip of his cock into her wet pussy. He thrust himself in one swift move, making her grip the shower walls as her lips parted.

Itachi groaned at the feel of her hot, liquid body as she squeezed his shaft with extreme tightness. He started to set his pace, hard and deep as he thrust into her young body.

"I-Itachi," she whimpered, head falling back onto his shoulders as she arched her back, pushing her breasts out. His hands instinctively travelled upwards to cup a mound, squeezing and massaging it as the pleasure he was giving her intensified. She turned her head slightly, and he kissed her hard, firming their lips together.

Sakura moaned softly and felt his tongue swipe over her lips before entering her mouth, playing with her tongue. She started to match his thrusts: each time he pulled out, she pushed her rear towards him as he slammed into her body, groans escaping out of their lip-locked mouths. His hands left her breasts as he gripped her waist, breaking the pace as he started to slam into her with force.

She couldn't help but mewl in pleasure, falling forward as she braced her hands against the shower walls. He smirked and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back roughly, showing that he was now the dominant one.

"Harder, Itachi!" she whimpered.

He grunted as he felt her walls tightening around his member, constricting them deliciously that made him close to his release. The water soaked their bodies, hair damped as they continued their intercourse.

A painful scream tore from her lips and she closed her eyes tightly. Itachi groaned once again at the feel of her tight walls against his member as he released his seed into her womb.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. A sigh left her lips as she relaxed from the heated sex. He pulled out of her body, making a wet sound that blended in with the water that was still running from the shower head.

"Your actions are making me curious, Itachi," she smoothed out, "What made you want to do something like this?" She curved her lips, a finger reaching out to trace his lean chest. He said nothing as he continued to stare at her, and being her typical self, she looked away, not wanting to play the staring contest.

"Are you clean now?"

A gasp escaped her lips, eyes now locked with his as she couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean _are you clean now_?" she replied, mocking his tone.

"You have to go back to Konoha. Go get ready; I'll have your ride ready."

He left before she could say anything else, which made her huff in annoyance. Itachi always found a way to snake around the conversation, a trait that made her questioned his humanity.

-x-

Sakura sighed heavily when the black limousine pulled up into the front gates of her mansion. Itachi, the Adonis-like male, had_ lied_ to her. She wanted him to drive her home, not Kakuzu, w,m,ho was pissed out of his mind for waking up at 6 in the morning. Oh yes, Kakuzu. She had only met him recently, and throughout the car ride, he never spoke a single word to her.

But hey, a ride was a ride.

The crack of his neck snapped her out of her reverie. He glared at her with those dead, scary eyes, and that was enough to make her squeak out a "thanks" and leave immediately. Shutting the door, she waited until Kakuzu drove out of her sight so she could walk into the gates.

It was a school day, so as soon as she got home, she needed to get ready for school.

__

'School...'

To be honest, Sakura thought that she didn't even need to attend school. By the time she's an adult, she would already inherit the massive amount of money her parents would give her. She didn't need a good paying job to make sure that she stayed out of the streets. So why was she attending school?

Even so, after what seemed like a good five minutes, Sakura arrived at her house. She wasn't wearing those revealing clothes Konan had picked out for her, due to the fact that her parents would freak out. Deidara had been kind enough to lend her a pair of sweatpants and t-shirts. Opening the large door with the spare key, Sakura slowly peeked inside, looking for any signs of her parents.

"Where are the butlers, maids and everyone else? Is it not time to work yet?"

Stepping inside the heated, cozy foyer, Sakura took off her shoes and headed towards the living room.

"Sakura? Where have you been?"

Sakura jumped and looked to her right, coming face to face with her grandmother. The older female didn't look to happy, but at the same time, she didn't have a hint of anger in her facial expressions. It was more of a 'Zen expression.' Snapping out of those thoughts, Sakura's focus went back to the situation. There was no way she would tell her grandmother about her sudden acceptance into Akatsuki, whether the method of 'joining' was stupid or not. She needed to lie, but that would be easy...

__

'Right?'

"Oh! I'm very sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else about my whereabouts. You see, Ino ordered a package that was exclusively out of town. She's grounded from going out of Konoha, so I volunteered to pick it up for her."

"And—"

"After I got it, there was a snowstorm in the city where I was, so I stayed in hotels. The city was extremely small, so there weren't any phones or communication devices, nothing. I didn't have my cell phone so that's why I couldn't call you," Sakura explained, intentionally cutting off her grandmother.

Her grandmother raised a brow at the _eccentric _piece of story. For a moment, Sakura had thought that her grandma wouldn't believe her; after all, that kind of scenario was uncommon. Bracing herself, Sakura prepared herself for a long fit of bitching.

"All right, just as long as you're safe."

Pale pink lips parted slightly as her green eyes widened in surprise. She stared at her grandmother, whose lips were curved into a small smile.

Sakura thought that she was very fortunate to have her grandparents living with her. The good thing about having them was that they easily dismissed things like curfew times. When she grew into a teenager, she was never the 'good girl' type that was expected by her parents. She had made a lot of wrong choices and did plenty of misdeeds, but her grandparents were always there to cover for her.

Theywere too unsuspicious of her every ulterior move.

She smiled devilishly in triumph, "I'm glad that I'm safe, too. Where're mom and dad?"

"They went on a business trip for a week. They were quite worried about you, so I suggest that you should phone them after you get back from school. Anyways, you have to attend school now, so hurry up and get ready."

Nodding and not wasting any time, Sakura kissed her grandma on the cheeks as she rushed out of the living room. Ascending up the well cleaned staircase, she managed to get inside her room in less than 2 seconds—only to find a big, fancy package on top of her bed. Her head cocked to the side, wondering who it was from. Rushing towards it, Sakura read the gift tag.

__

'To the lovely Sakura,

From Sasuke.

P.S. I did not write 'lovely,' Mikoto did.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Sakura grabbed the presents and ravaged it like a six-year old getting a game console for Christmas. Throwing the lid onto the floor and shoving the wrappings away, Sakura was shocked to see the contents inside the box.

"A loaf of bread? What the fuck is this?"

Sakura sighed in frustration. She wasn't shallow, far from it, but what the hell was a loaf of bread doing inside a fancy box? She groaned, and decided to take the bread out of the box, only to see a card underneath it. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it, reading the contents:

_You were expecting jewelry or something, right?_

_Just thought this might be a good joke on you, since you didn't contact me at all during your absence._

_Really, where the hell are you?_

_- Sasuke_

Oh, so he was _annoyed_ that she didn't speak to him in the past few days. She giggled at Sasuke's sense of humor. Perhaps she'd see him in school; she _could_ find a way to make it up to him.

-x-

She arrived at Konoha High a little too early, with the intention of catching up on all the work she'd missed. Stepping out of the limousine, Sakura made her way into the front doors—and as usual, due to her gorgeous looks, she received stares from both females and males.

Not paying attention to them, she made her way to her locker and unlocked it. She proceeded to search for the books she needed during the morning half of her schedule; but a familiar voice prevented her from working any further.

"SAKURA, YOU CAME!"

Swiftly snapping her head towards the voice, she found that the voice belonged to loud mouthed Ino, who had managed to grow a bit taller than when she had last seen her. Smiling and going over to hug her, Sakura noticed that Sai was beside Ino all along. He had a blank look on his face, an expression that greatly annoyed Sakura. He continued to stare at her, and being her usual self, she rolled her eyes and rushed back to her locker.

Ino raised a brow and looked at the male beside her, who faked a smile and shrugged in response. Ino dismissed the interaction between her two friends as she walked up to Sakura.

"So where have you been, hm? Doing naughty things with a certain red-head?" Ino leaned against a locker, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, she proceeded to respond, "Actually, I've been busy doing things in a city where not even _you_ had visited."

Predictably, Ino's blue eyes widened in curiosity, eyes holding a sparkling glint. "WHERE, WHERE!??!" she asked eagerly.

Sai watched the two females interact; but what really made him interested, was the thing that Sakura had. He looked at the pink-haired female, and to be honest, he had always thought she was a little secretive, as if she was hiding a dark secret. His eyes accidentally landed below her waist, and because of her short skirt, he could see a marking on her inner thigh.

_'Wait a sec, that looks familiar,_' he thought. He focused on the marking with a little more keenness, and was blatantly—shocked to see—a girl like her, inhibiting a tattoo that was linked to:

_'The most feared criminal organization in Japan? What the hell is she doing associating with them!?'_ he thought in bewilderment

The Akatsuki was terribly dangerous. ROOT had been clear about that when educating him about potential enemies. He needed to find information about her activities with them. Forget about personal space, he was going to get answers.

"Ino," he said smoothly.

Instantly the blonde turned to look at him, eyes changing into a seductive glance. Giving a fake smile, he purposely brushed his hands against her shoulders, leaning in towards her ear. "Can you go ask Mr. Yamato for my English assignment? I was absent when he gave it back."

Nodding her head, Ino gave a quick peck on Sakura's cheek and ran off. Sai turned towards the shorter female, who now had a disbelief look on her face.

"May I ask you something?"

He watched her jump suddenly, but then nodded, still wary of him.

"I know what you've been doing."

It felt like time has stopped for just that moment, and Sakura felt her heartbeat pause. Her eyes widened in surprise, never ceasing to move an inch. The dark-haired male only stared at her, knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"So tell me about it, I'd love to know."

Shocked, jaded green eyes snapped into dark angry ones.

"Know what? What _have_ I been doing?"

A smirk adorned his face as he closed his eyes, only to open them back up with his usual stare. "Meeting... the Akatsuki, are we?"

Sakura huffed and turned away, not wanting to speak with the male further. He had caught her, no doubt about it, but that didn't mean she would give in and make him think he's right.

"I've never heard of them."

"Then what's that tattoo on your thigh?" Sai pointed to the marking, making the female looked down to see that, yes, indeed, there was a marking. Lifting her head back up, she gave Sai her most defiant look.

"My friend Gaara did that for me. I had no clue what it was, but it looked cool," she lied. Sai still gave her a blank stare, not believing her words.

She sighed again, "Fine. Why don't you call him? If you don't believe me, call him!" she said, handing him her phone.

"I don't need to. I know your part of that gang, and I don't know how you got in, but I can only predict that you won't last very long in that organization," he replied, walking towards her side as he towered over her. "You'd better quit, before things get out of hand."

And with that, Sai left her alone. Sakura took a few minutes to regain herself, but then the bell rang.

"Why is everyone telling me I can't handle this? I'm not a little girl!" she muttered to herself. Massaging her temples, she got her supplies, closed her locker, and proceeded to head to her period one class.

-x-

School went by pretty fast, and Sakura was in a better mood than she was in the morning.

"So anyways, Sai and I have been kind of checking with each other, but I don't know if he wants to take things further. You know guys," said Ino as Sakura nodded in reply.

"Are you getting a drive home?"

Sakura looked up at the blonde and thought about it for a while, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar hairstyle that reminded her so much of—

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? The Uchiha? Are you dating him?"

Sakura was taken aback by her comment, still not ready of the idea of her and Sasuke being a couple. Was it okay? To make their relationship public? They've been keeping their relationship a secret from most people, and she knew that many girls desired him. But still, how would this work?

**__**

'What about the other Uchiha?'

Oh, right. Itachi.

'I don't even want to talk about him,' she replied. Straightening herself up, Sakura smiled at Ino. "Oh it's nothing. My mother and his mother met each other not too long ago, so we're acquaintances. Um, that reminds me; I was supposed to tell him something that my mother wanted him to know. You go home first, I'll call you when I get to mine—Bye!" she said a little too fast as she ran away from the blonde. Sakura didn't want Ino to know so much information. It was not needed.

Even if the blonde was her closest friend, there were still some secrets that needed to be kept hidden: Like the fact that she was a member of Akatsuki.

Focusing on the person in front of her, she couldn't help but curved her lips as she saw Sasuke in his handsome glory, leaning against his car. She slowed down her pace and walked up to him, her eyes never breaking contact with his. He lifted an index finger and motioned her to come in front of him. She responded, and as soon as she arrived, Sasuke unexpectedly pulled her arms making her lunge forward as he kissed her.

She was too shock to do anything. Sasuke proceeded to bit her lip, making her gasp as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, before finally letting go of each other.

"Hey."

She took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hai, I saw the presents, they were really thoughtful, er, I'm sorry I didn't contact you for the past few days... I was a bit busy with stuff."

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to question her further.

"So, any plans for today?"

"Yeah, but it's a surprise. We'll go to your house to get your things."

"My things—"

"STOP! I'M SORRY—AUGHH!"

Immediately they snapped their heads towards the noise as they ran out of the parking lot. In front of them, they saw that a teenage male getting beat up by a local gang, in which Sakura's heart instantly shattered. She hated it when people got beat up, so instinctively, Sakura rushed over to help the guy. She was confident that she could take on those thugs; after all, she _was_ trained by the Akatsuki.

"SAKURA, WAIT!" she heard Sasuke call after her.

Sakura was near the gang as she bent down and swung her leg out, tripping the guy in front of her. The other members were surprised to see their friend suddenly collapsing. They noticed Sakura's presence, and proceeded to attack her. Doing a back flip and landing safely, Sakura dodged as a punch was thrown at her, giving her enough time to kick up into the guy's groin area. He let out a grunt and fell down, only to see another thug lunging at her with a knife.

Sasuke's eyes widened and reactively he attacked the knife-wielder, grabbing his arm as he unarmed the weapon from the guy's hands. Sasuke used his other hand to punch his face, making him fall to the ground.

Sakura blew a kiss to Sasuke as she threw herself onto the last person, making them land on top the concrete floor. She grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head, giving him a deadly glare.

"Take you and your gang out of this school yard and don't ever attack anyone again. If you do, I'll be after you; this time, with back up. You got that?"

Grudgingly nodding, Sakura let go of his hands and got up. She watched him get his gang on their feet as they gave a death glare and headed out of their sights.

"Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?" Sasuke asked.

"That style... It's familiar," came a new voice.

Looking at each other, they turned their heads to see another student covered up in a heavy jacket with shades on walking towards them.

"Shino?" Sasuke responded, recognizing the jacket.

"Yeah. What's your name?" he replied, pointing to the only female.

Sakura looked at the guy on the ground that she and Sasuke saved. She could tell he was grateful for their help, and silently, he left the three of them alone. Sighing, Sakura glanced at the guy name Shino, unused to his presence.

"Sakura."

"What do you mean _that style_?" Sasuke interrupted. Shino adjusted his black shades, standing at his full height.

"That fighting style... It reminds me of Akatsuki."

Shit.

She turned her head to look at Sasuke, whose eyes were now widened as soon as he heard that name.

"Akatsuki? Sakura, are you socializing with them?"

"No I'm not Sasuke! I haven't even met them!"

"But that style is an exact replica of their fighting. You must have seen them in a brawl in order to fully utilize their moves."

Sakura huffed. That Shino guy was really starting to expose her new secret.

"Look, it's just a coincidence okay? I haven't even heard of them until right now."

Sighing, Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, making her look up at him. "Shino, just drop it. We have to go somewhere."

Nudging her, Sasuke pushed Sakura forward, making her walk towards his car. Biting her lip, she looked back at Shino. Despite her escape, she knew that Shino was on her trail. He was more intelligent than he looked, and she would have to keep an eye on him.

-x-

**A/N:** I am **super sorry** for the late update. You don't know how much I'm disappointed in myself for procrastinating this long.

But props goes out to my beta reader, BlackElement7. =)

And despite my horrible efforts, I would appreciate it if you could please review~


	8. Part 0: Authors Note

This story has been discontinued. Sorry.


End file.
